Rebirth
by plutospawn
Summary: AU Begins after being revived at Dirge. Sometimes even gods aren't infallible.
1. Chapter 1

1:

The sun bled into the sky on the day she opened her eyes again. She hadn't realized that death had been so cold until she regained the sensation of warmth seeping into her flesh.

A second chance at life. That's what it was, wasn't it? She didn't like the thought of being a tool, even if she was now a tool of a god, but she supposed that's what she had been raised for since the day she was torn from the dying hands of her guardian.

A broken, discarded tool. Born Shui Yu, she was christened Jen Zi by the Glorious Strategist bathed in the blood at Dirge. She had earned the title "Radiant" on her own, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her name no longer belonged to her. Abbot Song had spoke truth; she had lived a lie.

She stood, pushed herself up from the floor of the temple. She moved slowly, testing her newly animated muscles. The Water Dragon's gift? She smiled; all things had their price.

The battered temple at Dirge was poor shelter to the elements. Drifts of snow gathered at cracks in the stone walls and at doorways. The last of the Spirit Monks made her way towards the temple's fountain and disrobed.

Abbot Song had said that she had been cleansed in the fountains as an infant. It seemed fitting that she be cleansed a second time after her rebirth. The frigid water sent her teeth chattering. There was something soothing about that; the gooseflesh forming on her skin, the uncontrollable shivering. That pain never would have occurred had she still been dead.

She managed to dip her head beneath the water once before she had to accept how ridiculously cold the water was. Puddles formed at her feet as she climbed out of the fountain. She conjured a small fire to dry and warm herself by before hypothermia set in.

Dirge was quiet, touched not even by the whispers of the dead. She worked her fingers through her drying hair. She really was alive. The Water Dragon had restored everything, down to her red and blue silks.

It felt too surreal. Her friends were on their way, the Water Dragon had said so; and when they arrived, they would face her former master and end his tyranny.

Dry, she slipped her robe back on. After her boots were laced tightly, she pulled her hair back into an elaborate knotted bun and fixed a ribbon to it. She couldn't wait to see the look on Sky's face.

She made her way down the temple steps as she wrapped her hands. Greeted with silence, she assumed that the Water Dragon had enough strength left to finally grant Abbot Song and his Spirit Monks some peace.

Dirge, home of the Spirit Monks, her home, was a shadow of its onetime glory. At the start of her journey from Two Rivers she had thought that seeing Dirge would have filled a missing part of herself, but she realized that it just tied her stomach in knots. It seemed different viewed from the Spirit Realm. Still torn asunder, perhaps it was the bright noonday sun, but she could see new markings cleaved into the stone by what could have been an enormous axe.

There were tents in the courtyard. She increased her pace; there hadn't been tents in the Spirit Realm. Her friends had come for her.

"Sky!" she called out. "Dawn Star! Everybody!"

There was no reply.

"Anyone?" She flipped over the flap of one tent to discover it had long been deserted. Perhaps it had been left over by the Imperial Army twenty years ago, she hazarded.

Whoever had been there hadn't left much behind. An empty, broken wine bottle and a strange looking cask. Whirlwind wasn't the only one in the empire with a taste for wine; it could have easily been any random soldier celebrating after the slaughter at Dirge. But the cask, that was a bit more dubious.

She gauged the weight of the cask with her right hand before she crept from the tent. She offered an apologetic bow of her head to the massive statue that guarded the walkway before she hefted the cask at the likeness of one of the Thirteen Brothers. The concussion knocked her onto her back.

"Earth meets sky," she murmured after she had regained her breath.

She leapt to her feet and ran to the other tent. Nothing but a single scroll.

_This wretched place is nothing but a massive graveyard. I was a fool to listen to Dawn Star. Everyone knows that ghosts are stuck at their final resting place._

"Impossible." They had come for her. But the tents were long abandoned, the scroll yellowed with age.

No, the very idea was preposterous. A roving band of vagabonds, they had limited supplies, Silk Fox had written her message on old parchment. They had arrived early, but why did they leave? Perhaps they had run into trouble or had gotten low on food and supplies. She giggled; knowing Whirlwind, he had run out of wine.

The remainder of the day she spent looting the remains of Dirge. Her obligation was to the Water Dragon, not the dead; too much was at stake for her to tread carefully among their bones.

She spent the night in Silk Fox's tent. It didn't have broken glass on the ground and she could almost imagine the scent of the orchid perfume that the Heavenly Lily was so fond of. Her sleep was a dreamless, abysmal black.

She woke with the sun and began preparations to leave for the Imperial City. Golden Star, her staff was strapped to her back as she gathered all the gems and silver she could find in the temple into her small leather pouch and ignored the rumbling in her empty belly. The rusted gates were forced open with a kick and she was on her way.

A single mountain pass led from the temple of Dirge to the whole of the Jade Empire. She made her way down slowly, careful of her footing in the ankle deep snow. It had been a good two hour's hike when she heard the even tempo of marching footsteps in the distance. Soldiers.

If they had come for her, they had numbers on their side. Hungry and cold, it would have been too easy to submit. She pressed her body against the jutting rock of the mountain and stilled her breathing. If it was the Imperial Army and not the Lotus Assassins, she had a chance.

As the pounding of feet grew louder, she ventured a look. Instead of answers it only provided more questions.

The men that trudged up the mountain were outlanders. Pasty skin reddened beneath the sun, their hair in a variety of colors. Orange, brown and yellow, it appeared natural on them. They carried bright banners and in the distance, she could hear the sound of some sort of horn.

She recognized the clunky metal armor, their strange garments, pantaloons she thought they were called. Men from across the Glass Sea. It made no sense. She stepped into their ranks.

"Excuse me," she called out. "Who is in charge here?"

The procession stopped and the men stared at her. Their voices were thick with a guttural tongue that hurt her ears. One man yelled something and she had the sinking feeling that perhaps she should have stayed hidden. She reached for her staff as they surrounded her, their own weapons pointed at her. Her knowledge from the previous battle she had fought against one of their kind made her consider her actions carefully. Slowly, she set her staff down on the ground and raised her hands submissively.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

The outlanders had set up camp a few miles outside of Dirge. They had removed her leather pouch and taken her weapons. Bound and alone in a small tent, all she could do was wait.

She supposed that she could escape during the night. Burn through the leather thongs binding her, discreetly retrieve her belongings and then slip away. The army would probably follow her, so she decided to wait for the moment.

They were talking outside her tent. She couldn't speak their language, but she could understand the anger in the men's voices. The one man's speech was grim and clipped while the other's volume kept rising.

"She is a single woman!" one barked, probably for her benefit, before switching back over to his native tongue.

The other man grumbled and she heard his footsteps fade as he left. She tested the strength of the leather thongs around her wrists.

Light filtered in through the tent's flap as an outlander entered. He offered a quick bow, proof that he wasn't completely ignorant to her customs.

"Good evening, young lady," he said. "I apologize that I couldn't meet with you earlier and for the rude manner that my men greeted you with." He walked over and cut the thongs from her wrist with a small knife.

"Thank you," she said.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he ran a hand over his thick, white moustache. "I am Sir Roderick Ponce von Fontlebottom, the Magnificent Bastard."

"I know you," she replied. "I met you in the Scholar's Garden of the Imperial City a short while ago."

"A short while ago?" Sir Roderick asked. "Perhaps you have me mistaken, my dear. I haven't been to the Scholar's Garden since I was bested in a debate by a young woman."

"I know," she said. "It was me."

"It was you?" Sir Roderick said. "Blast, you people all look the same. You should have said so to begin with."

"I assumed you would have remembered," she replied. "It wasn't too long ago. But you've seen better times. What happened to you that made your hair go white?"

He looked at her as though she had lost her mind. "Age, good woman, age. I'm more shocked that you look so youthful."

"I don't understand," she said. "It couldn't have been more than four months ago."

"Four months?" Sir Roderick exclaimed. "No wonder you people are so backwards! You can't even come up with a decent calendar. According to the Duchess of Ulmsbottom's calendar, it's been a little under ten years since I left the Scholar's Garden."

"Ten years?" she repeated his claim. "But that makes no sense. I was murdered, but the Water Dragon brought me back to life so that I could stop Master Li."

"Did you happen to hit your head when my men apprehended you?" Sir Roderick sniffed. "Water Dragon, indeed! If I had my way, your people's women would be sent to a proper ladies' academy. Women across this world speak nonsense, but at least where I come from it's about corsets and cotehardies."

"I apologize," she managed between her rapidly increasing breaths. "But I've had some difficulties these past few weeks. Please, tell me what happened these last ten years. I thought you intended to leave Jade Empire and return to your home."

"Well, I did," he replied. "But my sovereign nation wasn't quite as idyllic as it had been when I originally left it."

"So you returned?" She took a deep breath, tried to focus on calm.

"My home had suffered a crippling drought in my absence," Sir Roderick continued. "When the Duchess of Ulmsbottom heard of my exploits in the Jade Empire she sought the right to establish a colony here to support the country while it weathers the drought. I was put in charge because I'm fluent in your tongue and familiar with your heathen customs."

"And that brought you to the ruins of Dirge?" she asked. "I don't understand."

"Your border guards were quite skeptical at first," Sir Roderick replied. "But obviously no one of your kind is using this particular plot of land. It's large enough to farm on and hopefully we can soon establish some sort of trading rights with your empire."

"So you just decided to claim Dirge?" she realized.

"Is that what you people call it?" Sir Roderick asked. "That sounds like a dreary title to me."

"But Dirge is home to the Water Dragon," she said. "The Shepard of the dead."

"What sort of blasphemous tripe are you spewing, miss?" he demanded. "Everyone with a pinch of common sense knows that the night sky bore this world from her armpit. Any other deity that you worship is a false idol, my dear."

She forced her fists to unclench and crossed her arms. "Do you intend to leave the temple intact?"

"Your people's art tends to be a bit too exaggerated for my tastes," Sir Roderick said. "With a more subdued approach in mind, I'm sure your temple could be renovated into a suitable church."

"The fountains are very important," she insisted. "Please don't destroy the fountains."

"Important?" Sir Roderick snorted. "So important that the people of this town abandoned it?"

"Abandoned?" She swallowed her anger. "The people of Dirge were slaughtered."

"Meanwhile, the basic point remains," Sir Roderick cut in. "The town is empty so that my men can call it home."

"Is it really so simple?" she asked. She noticed that his white hair only made Sir Roderick's eyes look bluer. It made her shudder involuntarily.

"What I would like to know, dear," Sir Roderick said. "Is what you were doing in the area. We were told that no one had traveled this mountain pass in more than five years."

"Do you know who the last person to visit Dirge was?" she asked.

"I haven't the foggiest," Sir Roderick replied. "Your quaint local legends claim it's a demon who still roams these parts."

"Thank you for your time." She bowed. "I should probably continue my journey towards the Imperial City, however."

"Nonsense!" Sir Roderick scoffed. "You may not know of manners, but they have been well ingrained in me. I'll not let a woman wander off to her untimely death." He turned to the tent flap. "Squire Reginald! Come here at once!"

"Another squire?" she murmured. "What happened to Percival?"

Sir Roderick chose to ignore her and instead faced the young man that had entered the tent. "Good lad! I'd like for you to get…" His eyes narrowed as he examined her. "What is your name again?"

She frowned. "I don't think I have a name. Not anymore."

"Well that isn't an acceptable title," Sir Roderick said. "You have the look of a Beatrix. How does that sound?" He didn't wait for a reply. "Squire Reginald, I'd like for you to get Lady Beatrix here something to eat. She won't be able to bear children properly if she can't add some meat to those hips."

"Yes, Sir Roderick." Reginald nodded. "Follow me, please."

"Beatrix…" She smiled as she watched the boy scurry from the tent.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

Beatrix had spent three months in the company of Sir Roderick and his men. Initially, Sir Roderick insisted that she simply cook and clean to earn her keep, but that had proved disastrous. The outlanders used a foreign grain in their rations that she had botched trying to cook like rice. Besides, Beatrix had proved to be far more adept at sparring than cleaning.

Much to the protest of Sir Roderick and the delight of several of the soldier bachelors, Beatrix began to train the men in the style of her former master. As she struggled to learn their foreign tongue, they struggled to withstand her quick and numerous blows. She had learned all the outlanders' obscenities long before being able to properly ask where the bathroom was.

Being the only female in an army of men, she received marriage proposals on a near daily basis. She was polite with all her refusals; there was no point in breaking the hearts of desperate men.

The numbness she felt as she watched the men tear down the remaining statues of the Thirteen Brothers shocked her. She had thought that the place of her birth would have had more meaning, but she was beyond that. She was Beatrix. Shui Yu was the whispers of a dead abbot and Jen Zi was the lies of a master betrayer.

The outlanders had made respectable progress in rebuilding Dirge how they saw fit. Statues of monks and guardian spirits were destroyed and thrown away in favor of a brass monument to the Duchess of Ulmsbottom. Darkly painted religious triptychs replaced the scattered sutra scrolls.

Beatrix was pleased to see that they had kept the fountains for the time being. Sir Roderick's men hadn't discovered the water source to the fountains yet, so they had to rely on the fountains for drinking, bathing and agriculture.

She knew she had to leave soon, but tales of a ravenous demon had made her uncertain about traveling alone. It still occasionally claimed a few of Sir Roderick's men. No one lived after an encounter, but the bodies left where they fell told a grim tale.

Perhaps it was something otherworldly, much like the monsters of despair, rage and sorrow she encountered while cleansing Dirge's temple. Maybe it was just a simple spirit that needed to be put to rest. Death had touched her once and it made her hesitate. Beatrix wasn't the invincible warrior she had thought herself to be.

"That bastard demon! He's claimed another of us!"

Beatrix stiffened at the sound of the man's shrill voice. His clothes were soiled and his eyes haggard. She quickly bowed and dismissed her student.

"What happened?" Sir Roderick demanded as he stormed from his tent. Shaving lather was still dabbed along his chin and Reginald followed at his heels with a razor.

"It was Kendrick," the man said. "He had been out scouting. He thought he had found a source to all the water in the fountains. He hadn't come back for some time, so I went to check on him and found him dead!"

"May I see the body?" Beatrix spoke up.

"How utterly inappropriate!" Sir Roderick spluttered. "Perhaps I do not know enough of your customs, yet, but there's no reason for a lady to ogle a man brutally slain."

"It's rather gruesome, my lady," the man said. "Why, it looked as though he was torn in two."

"Enough!" Sir Roderick decided. "I'll not have you spreading rumors throughout the camp. See to it that Kendrick gets a burial and that'll be the end of it."

"Yes, sir." The man hurried off.

Beatrix sighed and watched him leave. Kendrick was only the latest in a string of deaths. In the recent weeks Rodney, Cedric and Eldred had all been killed in quick succession with each other.

Reginald brought the razor towards Sir Roderick's face, only to have Sir Roderick swat the younger man's hand away. "Do not try to coddle me, boy; I know how to take care of myself." With that, the older gentleman snatched the razor from Reginald's hand and huffed back to his tent.

With Sir Roderick's back turned, Reginald scowled. Beatrix smiled as the young man brushed off his trousers angrily.

"Don't let him bother you," she said.

Reginald flushed and quickly pinned his hands behind his back. "Sir Roderick, you mean? I wouldn't. I know sometimes he can be a bit callous, but he means well."

"If it's not Sir Roderick, then where has all this agitation come from?" Beatrix asked.

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head. "I've been practicing what you've shown me. Meditating, concentrating, but I still feel like I can't focus my chi at all."

She laughed. "You just started learning," Beatrix said. "You've a long way to go, but that doesn't mean you haven't made any progress."

"I'd still like to go over it again with you," Reginald said. "If you're not busy, of course."

"I'd be willing to teach you more," she said as a smirk happened across her lips. "If you'd be willing to tell me all you know about this demon."

"The demon?" His pale eyes darted towards Sir Roderick's tent. "I really shouldn't."

"But you will, won't you?" Her grin widened.

Reginald sighed. "Okay, but you have to promise not to let Sir Roderick know that I was the one who told you this."

"Cross my heart," Beatrix said.

"Alright." Reginald started to shuffle away from the tents and Beatrix quickly matched his pace. "This demon, the locals call him a black pestilence. Trouble started when hens wouldn't lay and goats would go missing. It didn't seem so odd until the farmers investigating their livestock would get killed."

"And this is a demon and not just a starving bandit?" Beatrix asked. They stopped at the town's gates; there was a clear view past the bridge and down the deserted mountain pass.

"That's what I thought too," he admitted. "But then I saw some of the corpses. Limbs were missing, sometimes it looked like they were cleaved in two; I don't know anyone strong enough to do that."

"So he's a demon called a black pestilence?" she murmured.

"Yes." Reginald nodded. "They say he was born from the union of a dead whore and the devil himself. Suckled by a mad she-bear and taught to fight by an ogre."

"Thank you for telling me," Beatrix said.

"Just remember what you promised," he said.

"Of course," she replied. "Why don't you show me how you meditate?"

Reginald smiled. "Absolutely."

Beatrix sat on the crumbling steps and watched Reginald pull his legs into the lotus position. The horizon was red, a bad omen. She pushed the thought from her mind and tried to concentrate on Reginald. Sweat beaded at the young man's brow and she could sense a great deal of power radiating from him; his problem was that he simply didn't know how to harness it.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Not yet," she urged. "You're so close. You just need a focus and I'm positive you'd succeed."

"Are you just saying that?" Reginald asked. "You're just trying not to upset me, right?"

"I wouldn't just say that," Beatrix replied. "It wouldn't help either of us by doing so. If you promise not to tell any of the others, I'll let you know something."

"Really?" He grinned. "I won't tell a soul."

"Out of every man I've trained here, you have by far the strongest spiritual energy," she said. "You're just completely inept at controlling it."

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so honest," Reginald said. "But I suppose that means that if I train hard and am finally able to control it…"

"Then you'll be a formidable opponent," Beatrix finished.

Reginald was about to reply, when a scream cut through the air. He glanced past the gate. "That's coming from outside of the town!"

A lone soldier was staggering up the mountain pass. Reginald peered through the gate nervously and readied his handgonne.

"Do you think the demon's out there?" Beatrix asked.

"It doesn't matter," Reginald replied. "Something is. I'll be ready for it, demon, human or god."

The soldier made it to the bridge before he was cut down. So fast, he could have simply just fallen into three pieces, but Beatrix recognized the signature handiwork. The mad, bellowing laughter was also a helpful indicator.

"That's no demon, Reginald," she murmured.

"Does that mean he'll go down easier?" he asked.

"No," Beatrix replied. "It means that you don't stand a chance in hell, Reginald. Please, get out of here and leave this to me."

"But I could help you!" he protested.

"What? By distracting me by getting butchered?" she said. "No. I won't let you waste your life when you've just begun training. It's dishonorable."

"I could go get the others," Reginald said. "There's no way he could defeat an entire army."

"You obviously have no idea what we're up against," Beatrix replied coolly. "Stay safe behind the gates and I'll be back soon."

"But—" Reginald's protest was cut short by Beatrix's fist.

She caught him in her arms and leaned his unconscious form gently against the stairs. "Forgive me, friend."

Beatrix slipped through the main gates, her staff tightly in her grip. She halted in the middle of the bridge and faced her enemy.

Completely naked, with a festering wound along his collarbone, he was enraged. And drunk. She was willing to bet good silver that he was intoxicated beyond any acceptable level.

"Whirlwind!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here, you big lummox?"


	4. Chapter 4

4:

"That's the Black Whirlwind!" he roared. "And I answer to no one!"

"You're wounded," she called back. "And where are your clothes?"

"Ha! You talk like you know me," he slurred. "I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid."

"I do know you, you lout!" Beatrix propped her hands on her hips. "Do I have to kick your head in just for you to remember me?"

"Jen Zi?" Whirlwind's eyes narrowed. "But you're dead! You've been dead a long time."

"The Water Dragon brought me back," she replied. "Now I'm supposed to save the world. Isn't that strange?"

"Of all the unhappy, miserable spirits!" he snarled. "Don't worry, Jen Zi, I'll put you to rest!"

He charged her. Beatrix was given a fleeting moment to sigh before she had to dive over the Black Whirlwind's head, away from his axes. She cracked him over the back of the head with the blunt end of her staff.

"I don't want to fight you, oaf!" she hollered. His axe nicked her middle as she narrowly dodged his blow.

"It's not fair to you to let you wander this world," he argued. She hopped onto his forearm and kicked him across the face.

"I'm not dead!" Beatrix cried. "You're already hurt; don't make me hurt you more."

"You're not dead?" Whirlwind dropped his axes and scratched his head. "How the hell did that happen?"

"The Water Dragon," she replied. "I'm a Spirit Monk."

"Then why were we just fighting?" he asked.

Beatrix laughed. "I could ask you the same thing."

As she moved forward to greet her old friend, an explosion ripped through the air. The Black Whirlwind blinked before he crashed face first into the snow. At the gates, Reginald stood shaking, his handgonne in his hands.

"Whirlwind!" Beatrix jumped between Reginald and her injured friend.

"You should probably look away," Reginald said. "I'll finish the job."

"If you so much as try to touch this man, I will kill you," Beatrix whispered.

"But I don't understand," Reginald stammered. "This is the black pestilence that the locals have been talking about."

"He's a powerful ally," Beatrix said. "And a dear friend."

"An ally?" Reginald replied. "He's been murdering our soldiers."

"Damn white skinned bastards," Whirlwind grumbled through red stained snow. "Do all you assholes shoot first, then ask questions?"

"But he's a murderer!" Reginald exclaimed.

"Yes," Beatrix sighed. "He's wanted for murder, fratricide and public displays of drunkenness and defecation among other things. But I want you to head back to camp and try to find some bandages and clothes that fit him. Please."

"This is madness, Beatrix," Reginald said. "You can't be serious."

"Are you going to help me or not?" She kneeled down in the snow beside the Black Whirlwind. "He's a friend and I won't let you hurt him."

Reginald groaned. "Fine, but Sir Roderick's going to be furious."

"Don't tell him," Beatrix replied.

Reginald shook his head and hurried off. Beatrix unwrapped her hands and used the bandages to try to stop the bleeding. While the outlander handgonnes were incredibly powerful, fortunately, their precision was horrible. Reginald had probably aimed for Whirlwind's heart, but the bullet ricocheted off the enormous man's rib and shrapnel dotted his triceps.

"Drunken fool," Beatrix murmured. "You're going to die of hypothermia and frostbite before you can bleed to death."

"I've had worse." Whirlwind chuckled. "You remember Whispering Willow from the Black Leopard School? I tried to woo her."

"Oh dear." She laughed softly.

"That woman is out of this world," he said. "A man can't get over a heartbreak like that."

"She never returned your affection?" Beatrix asked.

"What a woman," Whirlwind mused. "She attacked me with nothing but a hot wok and a vegetable cutter. I still have the scars."

"I can only imagine," Beatrix replied. "I still think we would have made a cute couple if only you'd have given me a chance." She pulled out a small pocket knife. "Hold still. This is going to hurt."

The Black Whirlwind laughed. "You're still jealous about that? We have nothing in common. You want to have babies, I eat them! Ow!"

"I said stay still; I have to get the metal out of your wounds." She pried a small lump of lead from his triceps with her knife. "I doubt you've ever actually eaten a baby."

"You're probably right," he allowed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop playing around in there, just make sure the wound's clean!"

"Hush." She wadded her now bloodstained hand wrappings against his arm. "Reginald's back."

"I don't like this," Reginald said. "At all."

"Did you bring more bandages?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes." Reginald sat in the snow beside her. "But I couldn't find any trousers large enough. So I took a couple blankets instead."

"Thank you." She moved her knife to Whirlwind's ribs.

Reginald covered the injured man from the waist down with a blanket. "I guess we should be glad that I hit him in the chest," he said. "A stomach injury would have been a slow and painful death."

"I should give you a slow and painful death for hitting me from behind," Whirlwind grumbled.

"You'll do no such thing," Beatrix warned. "Reginald was just trying to help me."

"The men back at the camp aren't exactly sure what's happened yet," Reginald said. "But they're getting suspicious. I don't know what to tell them."

"You don't have to tell them anything," Beatrix replied. "The Black Whirlwind and I will be leaving as soon as he can walk."

"Beatrix, I shot him!" Reginald argued. "He'll be bedridden for weeks."

"You obviously don't know the Black Whirlwind." She smiled.

"What's this Beatrix crap?" Whirlwind asked. "Your name's Jen Zi, right? What have these men done to you?"

"Jen Zi?" Reginald said. "But you told Sir Roderick that you didn't have a name."

"I don't know, Whirlwind," Beatrix murmured. "I don't know much of anything, anymore."

"As long as you still fight like you did, I don't care what you call yourself," Whirlwind replied.

"That's why we get along," Beatrix said. "Can you sit up?"

She offered a hand, but the Black Whirlwind brushed it away. He forced himself to his knees. Beatrix began to wrap the bandages Reginald had brought around the Black Whirlwind's chest and shoulder. When she ran out of bandage, she tied it firmly in place.

Despite the larger man's protests to the contrary, both Beatrix and Reginald supported him on either side as he stood up. They wrapped a blanket around his middle and draped another over his shoulders. A rope tied around his belly fastened the Black Whirlwind's makeshift robe into place.

"I was thinking that I should head to the Imperial City," Beatrix said.

Whirlwind shook his head. "We could, but it's not how you remember it."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sun Li rules like a god," Whirlwind said. "Peasants don't have the guts to disobey a god. It's strange there anymore, too perfect. It'd be fun to hack them down if you think that'd accomplish something."

"Will one of you please explain what we're going to do?" Reginald interrupted.

"The Black Whirlwind and I are leaving this place," Beatrix said. "I've been at Dirge for too long."

"But what about me?" Reginald asked.

"I don't understand," Beatrix replied. "What about you?"

"I can't just let you wander off into the wilderness," he protested.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's dishonorable," Reginald said. "Just like you couldn't let me fight this guy here."

"Do you intend to try to stop me?" Beatrix asked.

Reginald raked a hand through his yellow hair. "Well, no," he said. "I couldn't stop you if I tried. But let me come with you."

"You're hardly trained," Beatrix said.

"But you could teach me," Reginald argued. "You said I had the strongest spiritual power in the camp, didn't you?"

"Whirlwind?" she asked.

The Black Whirlwind laughed. "Kid's got spunk. You know my rules, as long as he doesn't touch my wine or my axes, then I don't care."

She smiled. "I suppose we could use all the help we can get. Reginald, I want you to head back to the camp and get some rations for our journey."

Reginald nodded and ran off. Beatrix and the Black Whirlwind exchanged a glance.

"Are we leaving the kid behind or are we waiting for him?" he asked.

"If we leave him, he'll probably squeal and then we'll have an army of outlanders on our heels," Beatrix said.

"Then why didn't we just kill him?"

"He's a good kid," she replied. "Sir Roderick told me that I've been gone for ten years. Is this true?"

"More or less," Whirlwind answered. "You don't look a damn bit different."

"That's because I've only been alive for three months," Beatrix said. She watched him closely from the corner of her eye. "Tell me, how is everyone else? How's Sky?"

"I don't really know," Whirlwind said. "After you died, we didn't stand a chance against Sun Li so the bun-man went home to his wife. I lost track of the others about eight years ago."

"How did that happen?"

"That's a story." Whirlwind grinned. "We had tracked this slave cartel down to some old abandoned mines. Well, they didn't want to go without a fight so I charged at them. The problem with that was that being an old mine it had a lot of explosives along the tunnel walls. I set one off by accident and it sent me flying and crushed most of the slavers with rubble. When the dust cleared, I was separated from everyone by a wall of rock. So I kept wandering deeper into the tunnels until I was picked up by the Celestial Bureaucracy."

"The Celestial Bureaucracy?" She smiled. "You never fail to amaze me. Sky said that he used to live in a farm by Tien's Landing. Do you think he'd be around there?"

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know," Whirlwind growled. "If you want to go to Tien's Landing, I won't stop you, but you might not want to."

"Why wouldn't I?" Beatrix asked.

"It's none of my business, so I have no place to say anything," he grumbled. "Are we going there or not?"

"Yes," Beatrix said. "I think we're going to Tien's Landing."


	5. Chapter 5

5:

In the weeks that followed their departure from Dirge the Black Whirlwind got progressively worse. He insisted that he was fine, but the trio hadn't reached a town yet, so no doctor had tended his wounds. Not that he would probably allow one near him, anyway.

Beatrix had stitched up the shredded flesh on his back the first night of their adventure. After a few days, however, it became apparent that the wound was infected. The Black Whirlwind remained surly and uncooperative anytime Beatrix tried to clean the wound and apply fresh bandages, but fortunately he never mentioned that it was Reginald who had shot him in the first place.

Beatrix was just relieved that the weather had become more enjoyable once they had left the mountains. In the distance farmers were planting rice seedlings into the rain drenched paddies, a sign that spring was well under way.

"What can they possibly be growing in muck like that?" Reginald asked.

"Rice," Beatrix replied.

"I don't think I've ever had it," he said.

"It's the staple grain in Jade Empire," she said. "Any local dish would have it."

"I'd like to try it sometime," Reginald decided.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance." She smiled.

"Bah! The only good thing that came out of rice is rice wine," Whirlwind declared.

"You can make wine out of rice?" Reginald exclaimed.

"Can you make wine out of rice?" Whirlwind laughed. "How sheltered were you before you came here, boy?"

"I wasn't sheltered!" Reginald protested. "I worked in my father's farm before I was old enough to join the army. I guess that's all I did, really. But it doesn't mean that I was sheltered."

"You and me, boy," Whirlwind promised. "The next town or village we come across, we're going to sit down and have us some wine."

"I've had wine before," Reginald said. "It's just that where I come from it's made with grapes."

"Whatever," Whirlwind replied.

"How are your wounds, Whirlwind?" Beatrix asked.

"I can still fight if that's what you're asking," he said.

"No," Beatrix insisted. "I asked how your wounds were faring, because I wanted to know how they were faring."

Whirlwind snorted. "If I had wanted this kind of behavior, I would have married the first pretty thing that came along. But I didn't, so shut your trap before I cut your tongue out."

"That bad?" Beatrix asked as she reached her hand for Whirlwind's forehead.

He slapped her fingers away. "Leave me alone, damn it."

"Let me be worried for you."

"No."

Beatrix let the silence sink in before she opened her mouth again. "You have a rather distinct smell all your own, so I can't really tell if there's an odor coming from your wounds. Do you have any swelling in your armpits, neck or groin?"

"Last time I checked, having your groin swell wasn't such a bad thing," Whirlwind barked. "Now understand this: I'm still alive, I'll still fight for you. That's all that matters. Keep your concern to yourself."

"I didn't think you'd be such a baby about this," Beatrix said.

Whirlwind snorted.

"I like your hair," Reginald interrupted.

"My hair?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes," Reginald replied. "I mean, it's so dark and it shines when the sun hits it. What do you call it?"

"What do I call what?" she asked.

"Your hair." He began to fidget. "The color, I mean. Where I come from, we have different colors of hair and they have different names. I'm blond."

"You have yellow hair and I have black," Beatrix replied. "Why would you need an entirely new word to say the same thing?"

"I guess you have a point," Reginald allowed. "I guess what I meant to ask is if everyone here has black hair?"

"Yes, they do," Beatrix answered.

"Oh. Does that mean that you have trouble telling different people apart?" Reginald asked. "I mean, I think I'll have trouble telling people apart."

"Do you have trouble telling me apart from the Black Whirlwind?" Beatrix grinned.

"Well, no," Reginald stammered. "Never mind."

They kept walking until nightfall. Their shelter was beneath the trees and they dined on dried meat. Initially, Beatrix had encouraged Reginald to conjure the flame for their cooking fire, but grew impatient and created it with her own chi.

"I see the Water Dragon's out tonight," Beatrix noted.

"Water Dragon?" Reginald lifted his head from where it rested against a tree trunk.

"Yes," she replied. "The Water Dragon guards the westernmost part of the night sky." Beatrix motioned a hand towards a cluster of stars. "See that grouping of stars? If you follow it closely, you can almost see the Water Dragon spiraling around a rock."

"That?" Reginald pointed his finger to trace an imaginary outline. "I was taught that formation was part of a tree. You've pointed out the trunk, but it has some branches on top too."

"Hmm…" Beatrix settled her back into the grass. "Dragons are more interesting than trees. I only know four other constellations and they're all guides for night travel. What about you, Whirlwind?"

The Black Whirlwind didn't respond.

"He's sleeping already," Reginald said.

"That's strange," Beatrix replied. "He usually snores. Check on him for me."  
Reginald nodded and crawled over towards his slumped companion. Beatrix could almost imagine the flames of their cooking fire lapping greedily at the young boy's face as he placed a hand on the Black Whirlwind's forehead.

"Beatrix, he's burning up," Reginald called out.

The Black Whirlwind stirred and tried to slap Reginald away with a groggy hand. Beatrix pushed herself to her feet and hurried over to them.

"You big oaf," she murmured as she stripped off the top of Whirlwind's makeshift robe. "I'm worried about you and you can't stop me."

Reginald and Beatrix quickly had the bandages unwrapped and exposed the Black Whirlwind's wounds. Yellow discharge seeped around the awkward stitches and the flesh surrounding the injury was streaked red, spidering out into the healthy skin.

"Beatrix…" Reginald began.

"Not now," she cut in. "I want you to go through our rations pack and try to find something to clean this and get more bandages."

"I leave you alone for what, two weeks and this happens?"

Beatrix jolted at the familiar voice. She spun around. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Reginald added. "He just appeared in a flash of blue light."

"What kind of an organization would the Celestial Bureaucracy be if it didn't take care of its members?" Zin Bu sighed. "What's so appealing about the Black Whirlwind is that he tackles tasks like he's invincible, even though he hasn't been granted the status of immortal yet. Of course, the downside of this behavior is messy situations like the one you have now."

"So you're going to help us?" Beatrix asked.

"You know that my position is in trade and commerce," Zin Bu replied. "Honestly, you can't even imagine the dip in profits I'm going to take for this little endeavor here. But it was an order, seeing as how I'm a familiar face to both you and the Black Whirlwind."

"Thank you." Beatrix grinned.

"There's a small town about two miles southeast of here," Zin Bu said. "There's an inn by the name of the Laughing Crane, modest but accommodating. There's also a doctor, a woman, a well renowned herbalist but a fairly mediocre acupuncturist."

He pulled out a tiny vial. "Give this to your hulking friend. It will lower his fever and numb his pain enough to get him to the town." Zin Bu winced. "It's on the house."

"Thank you." Beatrix took the vial from him before the Magic Abacus could change his mind.

"Well." Zin Bu dusted off his hands. "If we have no more pressing business, I have to attend to a new shipment of gems."

Beatrix nodded. "I'll call you if I need anything."

"Of course." Zin Bu offered a slight bow before he vanished in an elaborate display of blue light.

"What just happened?" Reginald exclaimed

"Zin Bu's a member of the Celestial Bureaucracy," Beatrix explained. "Basically

a demi-god."

Reginald gaped. "Gods visit you?"

She ignored him. Beatrix glanced at the vial in her hands and kneeled in front of the Black Whirlwind. "Hey," she whispered. "Whirlwind, the Black Whirlwind. I need you to drink this."

The Black Whirlwind's meaty fist wrapped around her slender hand and tore the vial from Beatrix's grasp. He grimaced and slugged the vial's content before resting his head back in his hands.

"Is he going to be alright?" Reginald asked.

"Just wait," Beatrix urged.

"Maybe we should wait until sunrise," Reginald suggested. "It would make traveling safer. Will he be okay until then?"

"I want to get him to a doctor as soon as possible," Beatrix insisted. "Can you stand, Whirlwind?"

"You're like one of those dogs," the Black Whirlwind slurred. "Pekingese, Shih-Tzu or whatever the hell they're called. Stop yipping."

Beatrix cracked a slight grin. "This dog might bite you in the rear if you don't start listening to me."

"Should I get a torch ready?" Reginald asked.

Beatrix shook her head. "Just focus your chi."

She demonstrated the technique and a small ball of flame formed in her palm. Instead of releasing it as an offensive attack, Beatrix held on to it, effectively turning her arm into a torch. Reginald soon followed suit.

On either side of the Black Whirlwind, the two helped the injured man to his feet. They struggled with Whirlwind's weight and bulk as he staggered forward. They continued on into the night with only two flaming hands to guide them.


	6. Chapter 6

6:

Zin Bu had lied. It turned out to be three miles to the town. At least, that's how it felt to Beatrix after partly dragging an enormous man with only Reginald to help.

As she left the Laughing Crane Inn, she decided to give the Magic Abacus the credit he deserved; it couldn't have been more than two and a half miles. Reginald had been left with the task of watching over the Black Whirlwind and their belongings while Beatrix found the doctor. The innkeeper had been quite helpful; he hadn't wanted any trouble and Beatrix had been more than happy to cause trouble unless he shared the location of the town's doctor with her. An easy enough trade with little time wasted between them.

The doctor lived at the far end of town, though if she was awake in the early morning hours was anyone's guess. The small lantern that Beatrix had loaned from the innkeeper to avoid suspicion was enough to lead her down the town's worn dirt paths.

Beatrix eyed one of the more well-to-do houses and decided that it belonged to the doctor. The wood paneling looked ashen beneath the dim firelight of her lantern, but the meticulously tended herb garden was a clear indicator. She knocked on the door.

There was a shuffling noise from within and the murmur of voices. When the panel door slid open, Beatrix was faced with a girl slightly younger than Reginald. The girl leaned heavily on a knotted cane and appeared to have been prematurely woken from her sleep.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm in desperate need of a doctor," Beatrix said.

"You look perfectly fine to me," the girl snorted.

"Yes, but my friend at the Laughing Crane Inn is not," Beatrix replied.

The girl scowled. "My apologies. I'll go wake my mistress."

Beatrix watched the teenager limp over the dirt floor and into the next room. The child's high pitch was contrasted by her mistress' husky tone and for a moment Beatrix found herself shaking. Her excitement got the better of her and Beatrix crept towards the open doorway to the next room as the doctor came out to greet her.

Her hair was still kept in numerous ornate knots and although time had etched a few fine lines around the doctor's eyes, she still had her sharp nose. She blinked as her eyes took in Beatrix before she donned a quirky grin.

"Kia Min?" Beatrix gasped.

"Is it really you?" Min murmured. "Sun Li's most beloved student?"

"Yes." Beatrix nodded, trying to gather her words. "Yes, it's me. I'm looking for a doctor."

"There she is, Mistress," the young girl sniffed as her skirt swished to a halt. "She insisted she needed a doctor, I wouldn't have disturbed you otherwise."

"Hush, Ai Chun," Min commanded.

Ai Chun scowled and shuffled off to the other room.

"The years have treated you well, Jen Zi," Min noted.

"That's what others like to tell me," Beatrix said. "My friend is at the Laughing Crane Inn with an infected wound. Can you help him?"

"I'll try my best." Min offered a quick bow. "Let me gather a bag of herbs and we can walk back to the inn together."

"Thank you." Beatrix bowed deeply.

Min hurried into the backroom and returned with a stuffed satchel. She motioned to her side and Beatrix followed her out into the darkened town.

"Please forgive Ai Chun," Min said, her pace brisk. "Her leg wound is acting up again and it pains her to move."

"Her name sounds familiar," Beatrix noted.

"It should," Min replied. "She's one of the survivors from Two Rivers. She was only four at the time, so maybe that's why you didn't recognize her."

"That must be it," Beatrix murmured.

"I'm amazed that you're still wearing your fighting silks," Min said. "What have you been up to all these years?"

Happiness drained from Beatrix's face. "Life," she said quietly. "I've been working to better myself and the empire."

Min raised an eyebrow. "You're hiding something."

Beatrix's shoulders tensed.

"But I can respect that," the doctor replied. "We're here."

"Of course." Beatrix nodded. "He's in the upstairs room."

The two women hurried in, giving a quick bow of their heads to the innkeeper on their way up the stairs. Reginald was fidgeting when they arrived, the Black Whirlwind unconscious on a sleeping mat.

"My, you certainly keep odd company." Min chuckled.

"He doesn't look very good," Reginald said.

"Let's see what I can do," Min said.

The doctor kneeled besides the Black Whirlwind and quickly stripped his wounds. After a brief inspection, she sent Reginald downstairs to fetch some boiling water from the innkeeper. Min immediately pulled a mortar and pestle from her pouch and began to grind herbs.

"I'm going to make a paste with these out of the boiling water," she explained.

"Will he be alright?" Beatrix asked.

Min paused. "I can see you've given the infection quite a few days to progress. I'll do my best, but only time will tell if we've caught it soon enough."

"Min," Beatrix began. "You were one of the best fighters at Master Li's school. What made you become a doctor?"

Min smiled as she measured another ingredient from her satchel carefully. "You remember the last day we saw each other? It seemed like the very sky was raining death."

"Yes," Beatrix murmured. "I'd like to forget it, but I can't."

"I told you to head to the school and that I'd look for survivors in town," Min continued. "In all, myself included, there were seven. Over the course of two weeks, five died. Ai Chun was the only one that survived and even then, during the attack a support beam from a burning house fell and crushed her left leg."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Beatrix said.

"You don't get it." Min's brows furrowed. "Most of these people had treatable wounds and ailments. I was a fighter and I could fend off any of Gao's men that came after us, but everything I did didn't matter because they died anyway. Infection, fever, blood loss, I couldn't protect them from that."

"You can't blame yourself for that." Beatrix placed her hand on Min's shoulder.

Min shook her head as she gave Beatrix's hand a pat. "I was young and inexperienced and foolhardy," she said. "There's no blame in that. But how could I allow that to happen a second time? The first town Ai Chun and I reached, I apprenticed myself out to the town's doctor."

"I see." Beatrix shifted one eye to the Black Whirlwind. "Is there anything I can do for him?"

"Just keep out of my way and let me work," Min replied as she walked over to the door and slid it open for Reginald. "Thank you for the water."

"It was no trouble," Reginald said.

Reginald kept to the wall of the room as Min went about her work diligently. Beatrix gave the doctor ample space, but kept the distance between the Black Whirlwind and herself short in case of an emergency.

"May I ask you something?" Reginald began.

"Ask," Beatrix said.

"This friend of yours, the Black Whirlwind," Reginald said. "I'm still not sure why we're helping him. He is a murderer."

"When he first joined my group of companions years ago, I didn't think he was any more than a thug," Beatrix admitted. "But I think deep down he really cared about our cause and our friends."

"What makes you say that?" Reginald asked.

"There was an arena in the Imperial City where you could fight for silver," Beatrix said. "The matches were non lethal and we needed the money, so I fought there until I became the arena's Silver Champion. When I was trying for the Gold Champion, I got on the bad side of the arena's owner, Kai Lan. He replaced my scheduled opponents with assassins equipped with poison tipped weapons. I was fast enough to avoid any direct hits, but one of the men managed to scratch my arm."

"You were poisoned?" Reginald raked a hand through his hair.

"If it had been an actual wound, I probably would have died," Beatrix replied. "When I woke up two days later, Kai Lan was dead and the arena was under new management. The Black Whirlwind fought his way through the ranks of champions in the arena in less than two days."

"So the Black Whirlwind's the Gold Champion," Reginald murmured. "And he did that for you?"

Beatrix just smiled. She could have been more forward with the boy, maybe the Black Whirlwind did what he did to avenge her, but maybe he just wanted Kai Lan dead. After all, those two did have a history with each other. But she didn't need dissent in her small group while they were wandering around unfamiliar territory with Beatrix desperately trying to make sense of the last ten years.

The Black Whirlwind was her link to everything.

"Alright," Min announced. "His wounds are treated. We can trade off and keep watch over him tonight. I want him to constantly have a fresh, cool cloth on his head until his fever goes down."

"Reginald," Beatrix said. "You should try to get some sleep. Min, will the Black Whirlwind be okay?"

Min offered a grim smile. "If we can get his fever to drop by midday, he'll live."


	7. Chapter 7

7:

He had been so quiet all morning, so when the Black Whirlwind finally opened his eyes, Beatrix flung herself into his arms. His groan muffled by her shoulder, he tried to push her off of him.

"Off of me!" he bellowed. "Get off me, crazy woman!"

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Ai Chun rapped the head of her cane against the door panel before letting herself in. "I brought my mistress some breakfast."

Min stirred from her spot on the floor. "That was very thoughtful of you, Ai Chun." She stifled a yawn. "But it's unlike you. Why are you doing this?"

"Please, Mistress," Ai Chun hissed as she hobbled over to Min. "Can't I occasionally do something considerate for you in exchange for all the kindnesses you've bestowed upon me?"

Min raised an eyebrow. "Very well. Sit by my side, Ai Chun. We'll talk."

"Mistress, I was hoping you would say that." Ai Chun smiled dangerously as she sat beside Min. The girl opened her sack that contained a sickened glob of rice.

"It would be rude of me to eat this without offering it to our friends," Min noted. "Would anyone care for some rice?"

Beatrix gave a sidelong glance at the sticky, over-glutinous blob and shook her head. "I believe Reginald hasn't ever eaten rice before," she said. "He's been dying to try it."

"Let the boy sleep some more," Min decided. "You look like you have something to say, Ai Chun."

"Yes, Mistress." She nodded. "Lotus Assassins have come to town. They say that outlanders have invaded our borders. Death's Consort and an army of assassins are taking care of the main group of outlanders as we speak, but there were tracks away from the outlander camp that led here."

Ai Chun paused and shot Beatrix a glare. "Anyone who houses or aids an outlander is a traitor," she continued. "And there's been a great deal of silver offered as a reward for anyone who turns in an outlander."

Beatrix's eyes fell on Reginald. Still sleeping, the boy looked so peaceful. "We have to leave," Beatrix announced.

"Just you and the boy," Min said. "The Black Whirlwind needs to rest if he wants to recover."

Beatrix looked down at the Black Whirlwind and patted his head. He slapped her hand away. "If I leave the Black Whirlwind like this," Beatrix said. "He's going to keep doing what he always does, only he won't be well enough to deal with the consequences."

"I've been killing longer than you've been living," Whirlwind snorted.

"Min!" Beatrix protested. "He'll get himself killed."

"You forget that I was also a student of Master Li," Min replied. "I'll look after him, see that his wounds heal and protect him if he starts trouble."

"Thank you so much." Beatrix bowed. "You don't realize how much this means to me."

The Black Whirlwind sat up and gathered his axes. "I'm a grown man and can make my own decisions, damn it!"

Beatrix tried to push him back down. "You'll tear your wounds open, fool," she argued. "Or they'll get infected again. Or you'll injure something completely new because you're not as able as you could be."

The Black Whirlwind wouldn't budge. "I haven't seen you in ten years," he said. "You were the only one that could ever beat me in a fair fight and I haven't had as fun a time since. And now you want to walk away and leave me with gentle hands and her gimpy sidekick?"

"I say let him go, Mistress." Ai Chun glared at him. "It'll be one less ignoramus alive in the empire."

"I'm coming with you," the Black Whirlwind continued. "Sun Li needs to have the tips of my axes imbedded in his backside and you're the person that can help me with that. I won't take no for an answer and if I've got to kill these two ladies, the boy and you to get what I want, believe me, I'll do it."

Beatrix sighed. "We better buy you some clothes," she said. "And you better remember to keep them on."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to go distracting the women." Whirlwind laughed.

"If the Black Whirlwind insists on traveling with you, then I should also come along," Min said. "It wouldn't be right to just send a sickly man off. Besides, if what the Black Whirlwind says is true, it sounds to me like you could use a doctor in your party."

"I'd welcome you with open arms." Beatrix smiled.

"Mistress, what about me?" Ai Chun spluttered. "Are you just going to leave me here?"

"Ai Chun, you know I'd never abandon you." Min tucked a silken lock of hair back behind the girl's ear.

"Are you certain that's a wise decision?" Beatrix asked. "The journey we're going on is bound to be dangerous. If all the capable fighters are defending themselves, who's going to protect Ai Chun?"

"What makes you think that I'm not capable?" Ai Chun demanded.

"For starters, your temper," Beatrix replied. "But most importantly, your leg."

"Shows how much you know," Ai Chun scoffed. "How about I take this leg and stuff it right up your—"

"Ai Chun!" Min slapped the girl in the back of her head. "I apologize. The girl can be rather sensitive about her injury, but what she means to say is that I haven't limited her training to just herbs. She can be a worthy adversary and an incredible ally on the battlefield."

"Exceptional in regards to her limitations or exceptional in general?" Beatrix asked.

"Exceptional enough to defeat your precious, sleeping prince there without breaking a sweat," Ai Chun declared.

"If you have a dispute with me, why not challenge me?" Beatrix stood.

"Because I know how to choose my battles," the young girl replied. "I would not have lived as long as I have if I did not."

"Crippled, easy to anger and cocky." Beatrix shared a glance with Min. "How is this a worthwhile companion?"

"I wish I could say that she was cocky without reason," Min said. "But you should watch her fight."

"I've heard stories about you from my mistress," Ai Chun continued. "The best student at your school, you topped my mistress' record. If she can't beat you, I won't try to. Not yet, anyway. But I will prove myself."

"I'll hold you to that," Beatrix replied. "But right now, we should get out of here as quickly as possible."

"Before the innkeeper decides his neck is more important than the lives of strangers?" Min said. "I agree."

"The innkeeper is sleeping as we speak." Ai Chun smoothed her hair nonchalantly. "He won't tell the Lotus Assassins anything for some time at least."

"What did you do?" Min demanded.

"Relax, Mistress," Ai Chun snorted. "At first glance it looks like he passed out in a bowl of wine. I'd be more concerned about what we're supposed to do with your outlander friend here."

"He'll definitely need a change of clothes," Min murmured.

"We can shave his head like a monk's, but that won't change his features," Beatrix said. "Maybe full body armor?"

"Like an Imperial soldier?" Min asked. "That doesn't sound like a smart idea to me."

"Then a hat or hood," Beatrix replied. "Min, you know this place, bring some clothing back and I'll compensate you. I'll ready things here."

"As you wish." Min bowed and scurried from the room.

Ai Chun leaned over Reginald and prodded him with her cane. "Boy," she snapped. "Get up."

Reginald stirred and rubbed at his eyes. "Hmm?"

"Up," Ai Chun repeated. "I want you up. Now."

"We're leaving very soon," Beatrix told him. "I want to shave your head."

"My head?" Reginald stretched his arms. "Why?"

"Because you don't have black hair," Beatrix said.

"It's not exactly an inconspicuous trait in the Jade Empire," Ai Chun replied.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Reginald asked.

"There would be no 'we' if I had my way," Ai Chun said. "But my mistress feels differently. Apparently the Radiant Jen Zi still instills loyalty after all these years."

"You don't have to follow me," Beatrix said.

"But I do," Ai Chun said. "Life was bad enough before you came here, but now you've arrived and wish to take my mistress away. I need her."

"What's so bad about living here?" Beatrix asked.

"Is that some sort of joke?" Ai Chun jeered. "Where have you been?"

"Away," Beatrix murmured. "Whirlwind, do you have a razor in your pack?"

"Do I look like I use a razor?" the Black Whirlwind grumbled.

"I do," Reginald said. "In case I needed to shave."

Ai Chun laughed at that, but said nothing. Reginald scowled.

"Bring it to me," Beatrix said. She turned to Ai Chun. "What's so bad about living in this town?"

"Nothing if you're an honest working sort or a Lotus Assassin," the girl replied.

"But you are an honest working sort." Beatrix took the razor from Reginald's hand and sat him down at her feet.

"Big deal," Ai Chun said. "Everyone thought it was so great when all those crime lords started disappearing one by one, but after they're all gone, who's left? Assassins get bored and suddenly a fish monger upset over his day's profits or a woman who scolds her husband too harshly is criminal enough to take into custody."

"But the innkeeper here seemed happy enough," Beatrix said. She ran a hand through Reginald's hair. Too long for the razor, she set the small blade between her lips and pulled out a dagger.

"Happy out of fear." Ai Chun chuckled. "I never thought I'd say that."

"What about you, then?" Beatrix mumbled over the razor. "You weren't exactly pleasant when we first met."

Ai Chun shrugged. "You woke me up."

"I don't believe that's why." Beatrix began to hack locks of hair from Reginald's head. "I could have been a Lotus Assassin at your door."

"But you weren't," Ai Chun replied. "You were an annoying woman that woke me six hours too early."

Beatrix raised an eyebrow, but continued to cut Reginald's hair in silence.

"I think these will fit," Min announced as she came through the door. Bundles of cloth were in her arms, blue silk billowing over her wrist.

"Let's see." Beatrix smiled.

The Black Whirlwind's outfit proved to be a bit too tight, Reginald's fell loose at his shoulders, but they were close enough to work for the time being. Min supplied Reginald with a green hat and face mask reminiscent of Silk Fox's. Head shorn and covered, his face hidden except for his eyes, at first glance Reginald was just another traveler. It would have to do.

"What direction are we heading in?" Min asked.

"East," Beatrix answered. "I'm hoping to get to Tien's Landing as soon as possible."

"Does that mean you intend to cut through the Imperial City?" Min asked.

"Not if we don't have to," the Black Whirlwind interrupted.

"Does that mean the rumors are true?" Min wrapped some dried herbs in rice paper and set them in a sack.

"I'm sick of heavens," the Black Whirlwind muttered.

"It doesn't matter," Ai Chun snapped. "East, you said? We have to leave."

"She has a point," Beatrix said. "Let's get out of here."

Min nodded. "Agreed."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: A big thanks to mightymightymunson for helping me with Heng.

* * *

8:

"Father! What took you so long?"

The old man chuckled and knelt before his son. "I told you that I had some business to take care of and that I'd see you before supper."

"But you took so long," the boy exclaimed. "I counted all the trees in the yard and then I ran around them twice."

"Is that so?" his father murmured. "Patience is a good thing, Heng. You would do well to remember that."

"No." Heng shook his head furiously. "I'm going to be big and strong when I grow up and I'm going to get a tattoo on my chest and everyone'll be scared of me because I'm strong."

"But you're not big, yet," his father said.

"But I'm strong," Heng insisted. "Watch me."

With that, the boy took off in a full sprint. Heng darted around the trees, caught his foot on a root and fell. He blinked, shocked and gathered his breath to howl.

"What were you trying to prove?" his father asked.

"Stupid tree," Heng whimpered as he kicked out at the base of the tree. "It hurt me."

"Are you crying, Heng?"

"No."

His father reached under the boy's armpits and stood him up. Heng rubbed at his sore arm as his father wiped the tears from his face with a handkerchief.

"So, tell me," his father said. "Have you learned anything from this?"

"Yes," Heng sulked. "Don't fall down."

"That's one way to put it, yes." His father smiled. "Do you want to know what took me so long?"

Heng's eyes lit up. "You were fighting bandits," he said. "And outlanders. A million outlanders that were going to take over the world! But you kicked them in the teeth and made them go home crying to their mothers."

His father brushed a lock of hair out of Heng's face. "You have your mother's eyes."

"I have my eyes," Heng said.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," his father replied. "But I wasn't out fighting bandits. I was searching."

"Searching for bandits?" Heng asked.

"No," his father said. "I was searching for something special. You know, it was five years ago on this day that you were born."

Realization dawned in Heng's face. "Candy?"

"No, even better." His father walked back towards their home and opened the door.

A squeaky, high-pitched yip sounded, followed by a string of snorts and sniffles. The pug pup bounded through the doorway and scampered into the new surroundings, tongue lolling. Heng shrieked and giggled and raced over to his new dog. As he plopped down on his bottom, the puppy obliged him by padding up the boy's chest and lapping at his chin.

"Her name is Jing," his father said.

Heng's laughter abruptly stopped. "Her?"

"Yes," his father said. "It's a girl."

"But I wanted a boy." Heng pushed the puppy away from him.

His father sighed. "I know you did. But there was a reason that I chose a female. Do you know why?"

Heng scrunched up his face while he thought. The puppy started to nibble at his sleeve. "Horselords," he said. "All the boys died protecting the girl dogs."

"No." His father chuckled. "No, there were males I could have picked. But Jing is—"

"Jing Jing."

"What?"

"Her name," Heng said. "It's not Jing. It's Jing Jing."

"Oh?" His father lifted Jing Jing away from Heng's sleeve and pulled her into his arms. "And why is her name Jing Jing?"

"Because two is better than one," Heng replied.

"Shall I start calling you Heng Heng?" his father asked.

"No." Heng laughed. "That's silly."

"But as I was saying," his father continued. "Jing Jing is special."

"Can she fly?" Heng asked.

"No."

"Breathe fire?"

"No."

"She's a Lotus Assassin, then?"

"No."

"Then what's so special?" Heng demanded.

"Heng, look at Jing Jing's forehead." The father raised the puppy to eyelevel with his son. Jing Jing tried to lick Heng's face and discovered that she was held too far away.

"So?" Heng crossed his arms.

His father tried again. "Look at the wrinkles. Tell me what you see."

Heng narrowed his eyes and stared down the pug. "Her face is wrinkled like an old lady's," he decided.

"Look closer," his father urged. "You see a dog because you're just looking at the surface. Follow the line of the wrinkles. Isn't it like writing?"

"I guess so." Heng sighed. "Who would write on Jing Jing's forehead?"

"The heavens themselves," his father replied. "Now, you do see it don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what it says."

Heng bent forward and brought his face inches away from the dog's. Jing Jing promptly tried to eat Heng's nose. He pushed her mouth away.

"Don't know," Heng said.

"Can you see where it starts?" his father asked.

"Yes." Heng's eyes widened.

"Heng?"

"Yes?"

"Are you lying?"

Heng shook his head furiously.

"Then show me where the word starts," his father said.

"You show me," Heng insisted.

His father shifted the pup under one arm and motioned across Jing Jing's forehead with his free hand. "It's three strokes. One long one in the middle and the two on the side. Like a splash, you remember now, don't you?"

"Water?" Heng said, carefully gauging his father's expression. He gave a slow nod. "It says water."

"Very good." His father set Jing Jing back down on the ground and patted Heng's head. "Why don't you and Jing Jing get acquainted? I still have a few things I need to do before supper."

"I'll hate you if you don't eat supper with me," Heng said.

"I won't miss it," his father promised. "It's your birthday and a feast has been prepared. Make sure to save room for dessert."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"When will I get to see Mother again?"

His father paused. "You know your mother is very busy."

"I don't care," Heng said. "I want her."

"I'll see what I can do," his father said. "But I doubt you'll see her today."

"Father." Heng fidgeted. "I don't want the crazy man to be there."

"He's not crazy." His father sighed. "And he will be there. Be polite, Heng."

"I don't want to," Heng whined. "He's crazy and he smells funny."

"You'd smell like that too if you worked with fuel all day," his father said.

"But I don't," Heng replied.

"Enough, Heng," his father said. "I have to get going if I'm going to be back in time for your supper."

"Take me with you," Heng commanded.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can." Heng latched on to his father's calf. "Please!"

"Heng, that's not an appropriate way to act."

"I don't care." Heng flashed the big cow eyes that worked so well on his female caretakers. "Take me. Please? Take me, take me, take me!"

"You said you want to be big and strong, didn't you?" his father asked.

Heng didn't reply.

"Do you think this is how a strong warrior behaves?"

Heng's lower lip jutted out as he tightened his grip on his father's leg. Jing Jing happily chased after a moth.

"Heng, you are a warrior, aren't you?" his father asked.

Heng nodded his head.

"Then tell me, what is a warrior?"

Heng paused and his frown deepened.

"Heng?" His father placed a hand on his head.

"A warrior is strong as a mountain," Heng recited. "And cunning as a serpent. His heart is pure as he fights for the empire, casting aside individual love for his love of the entire country."

"Do you know what that means?" his father asked.

"It means you're leaving again," Heng said.

"It means that I love you, Heng," his father said. "And because I love you, I have to go out and protect the rest of the empire. Because even though things won't affect you as they are now, you are part of this empire and it will affect you eventually if I let things deteriorate. Do you understand?"

"No." Heng let go of his father's calf and stood up.

"I'll be back in time for supper," his father said.

"Promise?" Heng asked.

His father smiled and ran a hand through Heng's hair before he walked away.

* * *

A real historical fact, I swear! The Chinese originally bred pug dogs to have kanji symbols (Prince being the most desired) appear on their foreheads. 


	9. Chapter 9

9:

"Ai Chun," Min commanded. "Let me look at it."

"I'm fine," Ai Chun snarled. "Leave me alone."

Min paid no mind to the girl's protests and grabbed a handful of Ai Chun's hair. When her mistress promptly decided to sit down, Ai Chun was forced to follow. On the ground, Min pushed Ai Chun's skirt up.

"What have I told you?" Min asked. "You're walking on it wrong."

"I've been using the cane, just like you wanted me to," Ai Chun said.

"Ai Chun." Min sighed. She ran a quick hand over the child's calf. "You're landing on your foot wrong when you walk. Keep that up and you could break your ankle."

Ai Chun glowered. "I was straggling behind."

"Then tell someone," Min replied. "I'd let you ride on my back."

"Yes, Mistress."

"Is everything alright?" Beatrix asked.

Ai Chun shot Min a dark look.

"Yes, we're fine," Min said. "We're ready to continue on now."

"I was thinking that we should stop and rest," Beatrix said. "We could have something to eat."

"That sounds wonderful." Min laughed. "Freshly baked buns, steamed vegetables and roasted meat. When was the last time I even had meat?"

Beatrix smiled. "We don't have any buns or fresh vegetables, I'm afraid. But there is some dried meat left over from Reginald's rations."

"Meat?" Min asked.

"Beef," Reginald piped in.

"I suppose I can dream at any rate," Min said. "Ai Chun didn't make those rice balls, did she?"

"You would know if I had made them," Ai Chun said as she halfheartedly massaged her calf.

"I suppose you have a point," Min replied. "How are you feeling, Whirlwind?"

"Hungry," the Black Whirlwind said.

"That's an improvement." Min smiled. "Let me take a look at your wounds."

Beatrix raised an eyebrow as the Black Whirlwind actually cooperated. She walked over to Ai Chun. "You're a fighter, then?"

"Yes." Ai Chun brushed a grain of rice from her lip with the back of her hand.

"Do you have a weapon or skill of choice?"

"This." Ai Chun patted the head of her cane.

"I see," Beatrix said. "I'd be interested in seeing you spar with someone."

"Who?" Ai Chun asked.

"Reginald," Beatrix replied. "Your skills aren't the only ones that need to be assessed."

"I'll go get the boy." Ai Chun stood up.

"When you spar, your aim is to disarm, not injure," Beatrix said. "We already have one wounded person, I'll be unhappy if that number grows."

"Understood," Ai Chun replied.

As Ai Chun walked over towards Reginald, Beatrix shook her head. Although he was initially fascinated with what he viewed as a foreign grain, having plain white rice for the eighth day in a row was beginning to dull Reginald's appreciation for the food staple. Ai Chun prodded him in the shoulder with the tip of her cane.

"Boy," she said. "The Radiant Jen Zi wishes to train us."

"I do have a name," Reginald said.

"Am I supposed to care?" Ai Chun sniffed. "Come on, we're wasting time."

Reginald followed her back down to Beatrix. The borders to their fighting ground marked by their travel packs and spare clothing, Beatrix set the two adolescents ten paces apart. She backed out of the rough circle, careful to keep an eye on both fighters lest they start the match early.

"Bow," Beatrix ordered. When they did so, she continued. "Begin."

Neither moved forward. Ai Chun grinned as she placed her weight on her good leg and lifted the other one in the air. Balanced, she was free to hold her cane as a weapon. Reginald just stood there.

"Come," Ai Chun commanded.

"No," Reginald said. He turned to Beatrix. "I can't fight her."

"You can and you will," Ai Chun said.

"Why not?" Beatrix asked.

"She's a girl," Reginald explained. "It's rude to even think of striking her."

"Attack me!" Ai Chun demanded. "Attack me or I'll gut you."

"Reginald, this is a sparring match," Beatrix said. "Your goal isn't to harm each other."

"I won't hit a girl," Reginald insisted.

"Ai Chun," Beatrix sighed. "Attack Reginald."

Ai Chun scowled. "I can't."

"So you really can't fight?" Beatrix asked.

"It's not that!" Ai Chun snapped. "It's, well, I can fight."

"Well?" Beatrix raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that I'm balanced here," Ai Chun muttered. "I've learned it's better to remain stationary."

"So you can't change location while you fight," Beatrix realized.

"I would prefer not to," Ai Chun mumbled.

"Interesting," Beatrix murmured. "Reginald, I don't know the rules of conduct in your country, but here, a warrior is a warrior. There are female Lotus Assassins and if they find you, they won't hesitate to kill you.

"Ai Chun, personally, I'd prefer not to fight at all. But when I do, there's not always the option of picking my ground."

"I know that," Ai Chun protested. "I just wanted to show you what I could do."

"By standing there and doing nothing?" Beatrix asked. "That's not exactly a convincing display."

"Fine," Ai Chun huffed. "We'll do things your way."

She hobbled towards Reginald and he took a few steps back.

"I won't do this." Reginald turned and began to walk away.

"Stop," Ai Chun said. "Two more steps and you'll regret it."

"You talk big, Miss," Reginald said. "But you can't even reach me." He took one step, then another.

Ai Chun scowled and thrust her hand into a pouch at her waist. She didn't hesitate as she threw the bladed Wu Shu ring at the back of Reginald's head. The ring's path was intercepted by Golden Star and Beatrix looked none too pleased.

"Reginald, go get something to eat," Beatrix said softly. "I'll talk to you later."

She looked down at her staff, certain that its magical properties were the only thing that kept the ring from slicing it in two. Beatrix bent down and picked up the ring. She took a moment to judge the weight of the weapon before she walked over to Ai Chun. The girl sat down and began to work the muscles in her bad leg.

"I can't recall Master Li ever teaching the use of projectiles," Beatrix said.

Ai Chun shrugged. "They come in handy when your opponent can run faster than you."

Beatrix tossed her the ring. "If I hadn't been there—"

"I would have won," Ai Chun interrupted.

"You would have killed him," Beatrix finished.

"He'll die if we come across Lotus Assassins," Ai Chun replied.

"That's a bold statement to make," Beatrix murmured.

"I have eyes." Ai Chun stood up.

"I'll pluck them out if you rely on them too much," Beatrix said. "Ready yourself, I want to see what you're capable of."

Ai Chun grinned and balanced herself.

Beatrix started off with an obvious, direct strike at the girl's torso. Ai Chun easily blocked Golden Star with her cane. The girl was strong; Beatrix reasoned that it must have been a result of having to rely on only her arms for so long.

Beatrix took to the offensive. Fast numerous movements, a jab aimed at Ai Chun's left ear, a hit to the girl's right hip, a whack against her shoulder, anything to disrupt her sense of balance.

Ai Chun was handling the battering fairly well, blocking all except for stray blows. Beatrix dropped down and swiped her staff at the girl's supporting knee. Ai Chun leapt back, kicking her leg up to avoid Golden Star, swung her cane behind her for footing and used it to propel herself forward at Beatrix.

Beatrix twisted out of the way of the sharp end of Ai Chun's cane, only to have the girl flip the weapon around in her hand and club Beatrix's solar plexus. The Spirit Monk gasped for the nonexistent air in her lungs and made a note to avoid the weighted end of Ai Chun's cane in the future.

"It would seem that you're rather protective of your good leg." Beatrix ducked under a blow meant for her head.

"It would seem that way," Ai Chun grunted.

Leaping Tiger, or Thousand Cuts? Impatience won out and Beatrix rushed Ai Chun like a drunken brawler and sucker punched the girl's windpipe. Ai Chun crumpled into a ball and grasped at her throat. Coughs racked her body as Ai Chun glanced up with large eyes.

"And what fighting style is that?" Ai Chun managed between gasps of air. "If I may ask."

"Don't make me turn you into an example," Beatrix replied. "Now, get up. You should eat something before we move on."

"Yes." Ai Chun nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Beatrix said. "I've decided that you're good enough to keep around. You may grow to regret that."

Ai Chun beamed. "Thank you! You won't regret this."

"I never said that I'd be the one who'd regret it." Beatrix shook her head.

The girl didn't seem to hear Beatrix as she hurried over to Min. Ai Chun plucked a rice ball out of their food sack and began to eat.  
Tien's Landing was a while away, but the weather was fair. With a little hard work, they'd all make it in one piece. They hadn't encountered any Lotus Assassins yet and Beatrix considered it a blessing. Experience had taught her not to hope too much or rely entirely on the good will of the heavens, but if things decided to fall in her favor for a while, she would be grateful.

She stared at the horizon, confident that several hours of daylight remained. Jade Empire was only so big, she'd find them. Sky, Dawn Star, Silk Fox, Wild Flower, Hou, even Kang, maybe others who felt the same. Beatrix nodded her head and smiled before she walked back to her fledgling group.


	10. Chapter 10

10:

"You're not concentrating."

Reginald's fingers started to twitch. "I'm trying. Really."

"Don't try," Beatrix said. "Do it."

"I want to," Reginald insisted. "But I don't know how. It feels impossible."

"You know how," Beatrix replied. "I've told you everything you need to know. Why aren't you harnessing it? Are you afraid?"

"No!" His fingers clenched into fists. "I want this. I really, really want this. But there's just this wall. I can't get past it."

"Reginald, you're not trying to batter that wall down, are you?" Beatrix sighed. "Find a way around it. An edge, or crack to slip through."

He groaned. "This isn't working."

"Because you're giving up," Beatrix said. "You need to find something that you can focus on."

"Can we take a break?" he asked.

"Go," she said. "We need to start walking again. But I'm not through with you."

Beatrix watched the young man walk off. Not for the first time, she considered pummeling him. She reasoned that it could make him angry enough to not only harness his chi, but to overcome his silly aversion to hurting females. She shook her head as she rejoined the group.

Min didn't look happy. She kept reaching for whatever the Black Whirlwind was drinking, but every time he would slap her hands away. Ai Chun smugly watched over the entire exchange.

"Is everything alright?" Beatrix asked.

The Black Whirlwind shrugged. "Ask her. She won't leave me the hell alone."

"I won't leave you alone because I am concerned," Min said. "Jen Zi, as his physician, how can I be certain he'll recover if I catch him self-medicating?"

"Wine?" Beatrix raised an eyebrow.

"No, some miracle cureall he received from some wandering lunatic," Min replied. "It's unhealthy."

"Whirlwind, what are you drinking?" Beatrix asked.

"Hell if I know," the Black Whirlwind said.

"Then why are you drinking it?" Beatrix asked.

"Because Zin Bu gave it to me," the Black Whirlwind replied. "But he lied. This tastes nothing like wine."

"Who is Zin Bu?" Min demanded. "And why should he prescribe anything to you?"

"He's a member of the Celestial Bureaucracy," Beatrix said.

"The Celestial Bureaucracy," Min murmured. "You must be special indeed, Black Whirlwind."

"Whatever," the large man grunted. He shuffled off over to the food rations.

"I wish he would let me know what kind of medicine he's taking," Min said. "It could be dangerous if I accidentally overmedicate him."

"I'll talk to him," Beatrix promised.

"Thank you," Min said.

Beatrix walked off in the Black Whirlwind's direction, but was interrupted by a flash of blue light. Face to face with Zin Bu, she cracked an amused smirk.

"You look frazzled," she commented.

"You and I should talk," Zin Bu said. "Preferably away from the Black Whirlwind."

"As you wish." She nodded and followed the magic abacus a distance away from the group. "Why away from the Black Whirlwind?"

"Well..." Zin Bu laughed nervously. "He's proven to be cranky in the past. Particularly when dealing with decisions made about him that he wasn't involved in."

"What are you saying?" Beatrix asked.

Zin Bu fidgeted while Beatrix sat beneath a tree. "You saw his wounds, Spirit Monk. You know how serious they were."

"But we got treatment as soon as possible," Beatrix said. "Is he dying?"

"I wish," Zin Bu replied. "The paperwork would be that much easier. No, the Black Whirlwind will be around for quite some time."

"You're dancing around my question," Beatrix pressed. "Why?"

"Because this was never supposed to happen." Zin Bu sighed. "The Black Whirlwind was a formidable ally as a mortal. But that was as a mortal. The problem is that you needed his help for your quest."

Beatrix blinked. "He's an immortal?"

"I hope we haven't made a dire mistake, but he's needed with you now."

"So that vial he's drinking from gave him immortality?" Beatrix asked.

"We had no choice," Zin Bu said. "The oaf was dead before you reached the Laughing Crane. Of course, he isn't aware of this yet."

"And you want me to tell him?" Beatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, heaven's no!" Zin Bu laughed. "As an immortal, I don't even want to tell him until I'm dead. But just be aware that he's in the middle of a transformation and will get better very soon."

"Well, thank you for this information." Beatrix bowed her head. "I think."

"Just let me get a running head start away from the Black Whirlwind and we're even," Zin Bu replied.

Beatrix smiled. "You should start running now, then," she said. "Because the Black Whirlwind and I are going to have a chat."

"A wise suggestion." Zin Bu bowed and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Beatrix tried to keep her chuckling to a minimum for the magic abacus' sake as she made her way back to the Black Whirlwind. In the middle of eating two days' worth of rations, he glanced up to acknowledge her. Beatrix joined his side. "May I talk with you?" she asked.

"Kia Min already yipped me out, if that's what you're thinking," the Black Whirlwind said. "I'll drink and eat whatever I damn well please."

"I know that," Beatrix replied. "But I just want you to respect Min's wishes a bit more. If she's giving you medicine, she should know any supplemental medicine that you're taking as well. What if some of the herbs she fed you reacted badly to whatever Zin Bu had given you?"

"Then I'd be dead." The Black Whirlwind shrugged. "Big deal."

"The Celestial Bureaucracy has made a tremendous mistake," Beatrix muttered. "Listen, Zin Bu told me that you'll be fine, so you don't need Min's treatments anymore. But in the future, please, try to care a little."

The Black Whirlwind laughed. "You'd make the perfect nagging housewife if you couldn't kick my ass."

Beatrix raised an eyebrow. "Would you like me to?"

That only caused him to laugh more. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were sweet on me," he said. "Alright, I'm almost done eating. We can move again as soon as I'm done."

"Good," Beatrix replied. "I'll go gather the others."

Reginald was squinting at the midday sun, while Ai Chun was aimlessly tearing grass from the soil. Min greeted her with a nod. "You certainly do have strange companions."

"Zin Bu?" Beatrix shrugged. "He appears from time to time."

"Will he be supplying the Black Whirlwind with medicine anymore?" Min asked.

"Oh no," Beatrix said. "I told him you were displeased. He's done with that."

"You must be rather powerful for your word to have such weight," Min murmured.

"It's simply respect between friends," Beatrix replied. "Is everyone ready to move on? I want to be at Tien's Landing by the end of the week."

The small group continued on their trek. While the Black Whirlwind lumbered off in an erratic direction, Beatrix kept a steady pace with both Min and Reginald close behind. Ai Chun stuck to scowling in the back.

"Whirlwind," Beatrix called out. "Is there anything I need to know about this area?"

The Black Whirlwind shrugged.

"Are there any crime lords here to worry about?" she asked.

"Not many left," the Black Whirlwind said.

"Why's that?"

"They were weak," Ai Chun said.

"They were men," the Black Whirlwind growled.

"You know some about crime lords, Ai Chun?" Beatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Some." Ai Chun smiled.

"Ai Chun, don't bother Jen Zi with nonsense," Min said.

"No, I'm interested," Beatrix replied. "What do you know, Ai Chun?"

"Common knowledge, mostly." Ai Chun glared at Min. "Lotus Assassins have practically destroyed all of the existing crime lords. Well, there's a couple left, but that's because they're not obvious in their strength."

"And who are these couple that are left?" Beatrix pressed.

"One's around Tien's Landing, actually," Min cut in.

"Does he have a name?" Beatrix asked.

"Yeah, something stupid," Ai Chun said. "Like Rain or Star or Flower."

"Sky?"

"That sounds right," Ai Chun said. "Took over a year or so after Gao the Greater was gutted."

"Ai Chun!" Min scolded. "Watch your tone."

"Black Whirlwind," Beatrix said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" the Black Whirlwind asked. "We'd still be heading here anyway, right?"

"I had asked about Sky..."

"And I told you it was none of my damn business," he said. "Do yourself a favor and piss off."

"Don't talk to Beatrix like that," Reginald said.

"You going to ask nicely boy," the Black Whirlwind chuckled. "Or are you going to actually make me?"

"If you were a real man, you'd honor my request instead of acting like some ill bred fool," Reginald replied.

That made the Black Whirlwind let out a loud bellowing laugh. "You trained the pup good, Jen Zi. Look at him, getting all red in the face."

"Enough," Beatrix said. "Shall I tell Reginald to shoot you again?"

"Fiesty today, are we?" The Black Whirlwind grinned. "Any time the boy wants to take a shot at me, he's open to try. I'd welcome it. Better than tromping off day after day with no sight of anything. Never thought I'd miss the Lotus Assassins."

"The next town we reach, if you promise not to sleep with anyone's wife, I promise I'll buy you some wine," Beatrix said. "Does that sound fair?"

"Did I ever say I cared about what's fair?" the Black Whirlwind asked. "The next town we get to, I'm buying some wine. What happens to any man's wife is between him and his wife."

Beatrix tried not to groan. "You're really something else."

The Black Whirlwind laughed. "You're just jealous."


	11. Chapter 11

11:

Heng sighed. The crazy man was was behaving strangely again.

Dinner was good. Dessert was good. His father was gone. The boy took some meat from the table and fed it to Jing Jing.

Father had arrived after the table was already set. He sat and smiled until he left abruptly after the third course. Mother was nowhere to be found.

"Can I go now?" Heng asked.

Jing Jing yipped.

The crazy man wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy scribbling notes furiously into his cloth napkin.

Heng frowned. "I want to go."

No response.

"Now!"

That startled the crazy man. His head jerked up and his eyes blinked behind his thick goggles. A guest of Heng's father and as such, his gray hair was immaculately trimmed, his clothes, quality silk aside from the grease stains down the front.

"What, what?" the crazy man drawled. "You want to go, you say? Well, go. Who am I to stop you from your wants or pleases, child? You'd think you'd have figured that out by now."

Heng slipped out of his chair and bent forward to pick up Jing Jing. The pup snorted and scrambled away from him. "Jing Jing!"

Jing Jing yipped and ran, Heng followed at her heels.

"Get back here!"

The pug ducked under the table and dashed around, right into the crazy man's foot. From the looks of things, Jing Jing could have been an ogre for all the crazy man was concerned. He started and bolted up from his seat, sending his chair toppling backwards. The sound of chair hitting floor was enough to frighten Jing Jing and she bounded quickly back to Heng.

"Don't scare Jing Jing!" Heng hoisted his dog up into a hug.

"Scare her?" the crazy man spluttered. "Oh, dear. Not good. This environment, completely not healthy in the least bit."

Jing Jing started nibbling on Heng's chin. "I don't like you," Heng said.

"You don't, do you?" The crazy man picked his chair up and sat back down. "You're entitled to that opinion, I suppose. Yes, can't clean out a human's brain and fix it, now can we? Not that I'd want to, some things are broken beyond repair."

"You're weird," Heng said. "Crazy."

Jing Jing seemed to snort in agreement.

"I beg your pardon?" The crazy man went back to his notes. "You're rather observant for your age. Rude, but observant. I guess we can't get everything we want."

Heng set Jing Jing back down. "Why does Father like you?"

"Like me?" the crazy man asked. "I take that back about you being observant. You need to get your eyes checked. Maybe your lenses are wrong. Your father doesn't like me in the slightest."

Jing Jing scampered towards the crazy man and began to chew on the seam of his pants.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why doesn't he like me? That, you'd have to take up with him." The crazy man grabbed another napkin and continued writing. "If you meant why he keeps me around when he doesn't like me, that's a tactical advantage, boy."

"Huh?" Heng sat on the floor in front of the crazy man.

The crazy man bent down to look the boy in the eyes. "You keep your friends close, your enemies closer," he said. "That is, I mean, do you like to play games, boy?"

"What kind of games?" Heng crinkled his nose.

"I think I have a game perfectly suited to your abilities," the crazy man said. "Oh, yes. I believe your parents would be so proud if you could succeed."

"What game?" Impatience crept into the boy's voice.

"Well." The crazy man rolled up one of the napkins and handed it to Heng. "I do believe you're fit for the task. All I need is for you to take this message, now don't read it of course, that might ruin things. Yes, take the message all the way to your courtyard on the edge of the property. Now it sounds simple enough, but you need to be careful. Just stick your hand past the gates and drop the napkin outside of the property."

"That sounds stupid," Heng said.

"It is not," the crazy man protested. "It's very important. But you can't tell your father or any of your caretakers. Anyone else, for that matter."

"What about Jing Jing?"

"Well, Jing Jing, I suppose," the crazy man allowed. "But, the message was written down for a reason, you see. So it doesn't have to be spoken aloud for curious ears to overhear. So you can't tell your father, even if you trust him. You think you can do it, boy?"

"That's too easy," Heng scoffed.

"If it's too easy, then do it," the crazy man replied. "Or are you still talking to me because you're afraid? Afraid that if you're found with the message on you, you could be executed as a traitor."

"They won't kill me," Heng said. "They'd have to beat me up first and I'd kill them."

"So you say," the crazy man said. "But I haven't seen much punching and kicking from you. You suceed in this task for me and I'll have something better for you when you get back. Something that'll make use of your punching and kicking. Maybe some explosions to brighten things up as well."

"I can do it," Heng insisted.

"Then do it," the crazy man replied. "Talking only accomplishes so much. Shoo! Come back to me when you're finished."

"I'll do it!" Heng took off in a full sprint out of the dining room.

The crazy man shook his head and addressed Jing Jing. "Quite the excitable boy. If only I could harness his energy, that would truly be an inscrutable power source."

Heng burst back into the dining room. "Jing Jing!" he hollared. "Come on!"

Jing Jing barked and bounded after Heng out of the dining room.

Boy and dog bolted through the estate. His sandaled feet had Heng sliding over the tiled corridors. If he ran into one of his caretakers', Heng would push off of their thighs with his fists and start running again.

"I'm strong!" Heng told Jing Jing between puffs of air. "No one'll catch me."

Through the great hall and past a scroll stand. Heng ran into a wall. The child caught himself with the heels of his hand and sprang at the door, forcing it open with the weight of his body.

The grass tickled his toes through his sandals. Heng paused a moment to make sure that Jing Jing hadn't gotten distracted and was still with him. Dog at his side, he picked the steepest part of the courtyard's wall.

"This is the part of the wall that only warriors are allowed to climb," he told his dog. "Father said so. I'll climb it."

White stone, Heng dug his feet between the slabs of stone and tried to scramble up the wall. It didn't work. After several attempts, the boy scowled and moved to a shorter section of the wall.

When he finally managed to reach the top of the wall, he straddled it and shimmied over towards the highest section. On the ground, Jing Jing followed him, yipping. Heng grinned broadly when he reached the highest section of the wall. Crumpled in his hand, he chucked the napkin outside of his father's property. The napkin flopped open and got sucked into a current of air as it floated down into the sky below.

"Did it!"

No sooner had Heng made his declaration than he was scooped up by two strong arms.

"What are you doing, child?" his father demanded.

"I can't tell you," Heng said. "The crazy man said it had to be a secret, because the note couldn't be spoken aloud. Said I'd be executed like a traitor. I won't be executed!"

"Executed?" his father said. "Is that what he told you?"

"I won't be executed!" Heng repeated. "Kill them!"

"Heng, calm down," his father urged. "What were you doing on the wall?"

"I wanted to," Heng said. "I'm a warrior."

"No, Heng," his father replied. "Listen to me. That was extremely dangerous."

Heng stuck out his tongue. "I'm strong."

"Heng, watch closely." His father removed a ring from one of his long fingers. He dropped it over the wall. "Did you see how far it fell?"

"It's gone," Heng said.

"Not gone, Heng," his father said. "It dropped below the clouds and became so small in the distance we can't see it. Do you know how far a drop that is?"

"Yes."

"How far?"

Heng frowned.

"What would have happened if you fell instead of my ring?"

"Don't know." Heng sulked.

"You know that you scared me, don't you?" his father asked. "If you slipped and fell, I'd never see you again and I'd be really sad. How do you think you'd feel if I fell off the wall and was never able to see you again?"

Heng squirmed in his father's grip, but the older man didn't let go.

"You'd be sad, wouldn't you?" his father pressed.

"No." Heng pouted.

"Heng, are you lying?"

Heng didn't answer.

"Will you promise you'll never do that again?" his father asked. "Please?"

Heng sighed. "Okay."

Jing Jing had long since lost interest and had found some shade to roll in.

"Good." His father smiled. "Now that, that's over, I want to show you something."

His father held a hand out to him and Heng reached up and knotted his tiny fingers in his father's sleeve. Directed away from the wall, Heng followed his father through the grass and past some wild flowers.

When they reached a small pond, Heng tore his hand away from his father's. Eyes wide he dashed off towards the figure at the pond. Still clad in thick armor, her identity was unmistakable to Heng as he barreled over towards her and crawled into her lap.

He shrieked as he threw his arms around her fiercely. "Mother! You're here, you're back, I knew you'd come!"


	12. Chapter 12

12:

Tien's Landing was much larger than Beatrix had remembered. Old Mother Kwan's teahouse was no longer the largest building in the town, Ai Ling's boathouse, was just a boathouse and not a cover for a band of thugs.

Not old Mother Kwan's, Beatrix silently reminded herself. Old Mother Kwan had passed away seven years ago. Not Ai Ling's, she was apprehended by Lotus assassins four years ago. Chumin finally sold the boathouse two years after his wife was taken. The charges against Ai Ling were never disclosed.

The shrieks and giggles of children floated through the main streets, but the old Dock District was deserted. There hadn't been anyone haunting that area besides Ru the boatswain and he'd been found drowned in the waters beside his barge a little over a month ago. Ru had been a heavy drinker, his death was considered a casualty of his habits.

But with every old face that was missing, a dozen seemed to take their place. Tien's Landing was truly thriving. New ship docks had sprung up to replace the old ones left derelict in the Dock District, the merchant square swelled against the townspeople's homes, which in turn had spread into the Forest Shadow's trees.

Information was easy enough to find. The Black Whirlwind immediately dove into bowl after bowl of wine at the teahouse while Min made sure Ai Chun and Reginald had their first substantial meal in days. Beatrix found the new owner, Yanru and anxiety made her blunt.

"I'm looking for a man named Sky," she said. "Have you heard of him?"

Yanru looked like she had just slapped him. "Sky? Why? What do you know of a man named Sky?"

"I'm..." Beatrix frowned. "I'm an old friend. I just, I want to see how he is. If he's okay."

"I don't know who you are, Miss," Yanru said. "But you're young and you seem sincerely like a good person. Don't go messing around with that sort. Stay in Tien's Landing, find yourself a husband. It would be for the better."

"I appreciate your concern," she said. "But I can take care of myself. Now, please, where can I find him?"

"They say the man took to consorting with demons." Yanru's brows furrowed. "Some say that he is the one behind everything, that he controls the demons with magic. Other's say that the demons long ago devoured everything that the man used to be, keeping his shell for their own purposes."

Beatrix took the teahouse owner by the arm. "I will handle it," she said softly.

Yanru sighed. "You remind me of someone. You know what happened to her?"

"She died," Beatrix replied.

"So I'm not the only one whose tried to talk sense into you?" Yanru chuckled. "Alright, about ten years ago, there was a stronghold a little ways from here owned by Gao the Greater. You probably don't remember him, you're too young, but he was a huge crime lord in his own right. Well, Gao got himself killed and that created a power vacuum that your _friend_, Sky, decided to fill."

"So he's in Gao's old stronghold?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes, him and his harem of women," Yanru snorted.

"Women?"

"I told you, he's not worth it," he said. "Stay in Tien's Landing. Find yourself a good husband here."

Beatrix forced a smile to her lips. "I don't have time for a husband."

"Make time, then," Yanru said.

"Thank you for your time," Beatrix murmured.

"No trouble at all, Miss," Yanru replied. "Your friend over there drinks up more than his fair share."

Beatrix offered Yanru a bow before she joined the Black Whirlwind's side. She tapped him on his shoulder and the Black Whirlwind spared her a dark look before he returned to slurping at his bowl of wine.

"I know where we're going now," Beatrix said.

"Then collect the two pups and the doctor," the Black Whirlwind snorted. "I'll have three more bowls finished by the time you do that."

"You had better not be stumbling drunk when I get back," Beatrix warned.

"There's not enough wine in all of Jade Empire for that," the Black Whirlwind replied.

Beatrix forced down a chuckle. "I'll be back soon."

She left the Black Whirlwind at his seat and headed upstairs. Seated, Ai Chun was rapidly forcing food into her open maw while Min was trying for patience as she explained to Reginald how to use the eating utensils.

"Are you all finished eating?" Beatrix asked.

Ai Chun nodded as she packed the remaining grains of rice from her bowl into her mouth. Reginald had given up and was eating with his hands.

Min just raised an eyebrow at Beatrix. "And the outlanders call us barbarians," she commented.

"Some of us are," Beatrix said. "I've figured out where we need to head next, so as soon as Reginald washes his hands, we can leave."

Reginald nodded and excused himself from the table. "I'll be waiting outside the teahouse," he said.

"Don't you think we should send someone with him in case the Lotus Assassins have caught up with us?" Min asked.

Ai Chun shrugged as she reached over for Reginald's bowl and started to eat from it. "I'm sure the screams will reach us if the boy ends up in any real trouble." She stuck her tongue out. "He picked all the good vegetables out of this."

"Finish up, Ai Chun," Min commanded.

Ai Chun grimaced at her mistress and shoved the bowl aside. "Where are we headed?"

"Across the river," Beatrix replied.

"What's across the river?" Min asked.

Ai Chun's face lit up. "The pirate stronghold."

"Yes," Beatrix said. "And hopefully some old friends."

Min and Ai Chun shared a look as the left the table and followed Beatrix down stairs. Beatrix counted five more emptied bowls around the Black Whirlwind since when she last left him.

"Black Whirlwind," Beatrix said. "How many of me are there?"

"One's enough," the Black Whirlwind chuckled. "Ready to get out of here?"

"We're waiting on you, dawdler," Beatrix replied.

"Yeah?" he snorted. "Where's the kid?"

"Outside, waiting for you," Beatrix said.

"Fine." The Black Whirlwind set his bowl down. "Yanru! I've got to postpone our little bet, since the lady friend wants to leave. I'll be back later."

Yanru nodded and sent a waitress to collect the Black Whirlwind's numerous bowls.

"Do I even want to know what your little bet was?" Beatrix asked.

"Not everything has to do with you, you know," the Black Whirlwind replied. "I just bet him that I could drink my weight in wine in one sitting."

"And he was foolish enough to take you up on it?" Beatrix smirked.

The Black Whirlwind only laughed.

Reginald was waiting outside like he said he would, his hat pulled down around his ears, his face mask meticulously in place. Only his blue eyes would give him away. He greeted them all with a nod of his head. Ai Chun scowled at him.

"Let's head to the dock district," Beatrix said.

The group walked in silence. The Black Whirlwind's expression grew more sullen the closer they got. Ru's old barge was still by the docks. As rickety as it was, no one had a reason to claim it as a barge or as salvage.

"They'd just leave this boat out to rot?" Reginald asked.

"Ru's lucky they buried him," the Black Whirlwind growled.

"Just get on," Beatrix said.

The last time she had been on that barge, it had been Ru commanding it, a tense journey as the boatswain directed the small craft through the dangerously shallow waters. Now, the waters were much deeper, thanks to her efforts to close the dam. A drunken lummox, an herbalist, a confused Spirit Monk and two children would have little difficulty directing the barge to the other side of the river. Beatrix didn't have to like it.

Beatrix let herself be lulled by the water lapping around the barge. Tuned out Ai Chun trying to argue with the Black Whirlwind over the direction the barge was headed in. Reginald hesitantly joined her side and Beatrix could sense Min's eyes on them.

"Are you okay?" Reginald asked.

"I'm worried about you," Beatrix said.

"Me? Why?"

"I think Ai Chun's right about you," she replied. "You're so powerful, I find it hard to concentrate when you're around because of the brilliant aura your chi gives off."

"Ai Chun said that about me?" Reginald cocked his head to one side. "I didn't think she liked me all that much."

Beatrix laughed softly. "You didn't let me finish. Power means nothing. You refuse to access it, I don't know why. Maybe you're afraid, that's the only thing I can assume. You won't touch even a fraction of your chi, you're terrified of even sparring with Ai Chun–"

"I won't harm a girl," Reginald insisted.

"So you say," Beatrix replied. "But your outlander army had no difficulty with pointing their weapons at me all those months ago. I even started to train and spar with them myself. You have a gift, what are you scared of?"

"Power means nothing, you just said so yourself," Reginald said. "Ai Chun has dangerous eyes. If I was positive that you'd train me to be a hero... but I don't want to be skilled murderer."

"Romantic." She smiled sadly. "Sometimes being one is being both."

"I can't believe that."

"Weren't you the one who shot the Black Whirlwind in the back?" Beatrix asked.

Reginald swallowed. "Yes. And it made sick. Made me hate myself."

"I want you to live through this," Beatrix said. "If you refuse to train, fine, but stick close to me."

"I can do that." Reginald nodded.

"I can see the shore from here," Min called out.

"Get ready," Beatrix announced. She turned back to Reginald. "Remember, stay close to me and give the Black Whirlwind plenty of space if things go bad."

"But he's on our side, right?" Reginald asked.

"Yes, he is." Beatrix smiled. "I just don't want you to accidentally get in the way of his axes."

At the shore, the Black Whirlwind immediately lumbered off of the barge and pulled out his axes. Beatrix was quick to follow with Min on her heels. Reginald held out a hand to help Ai Chun out. The girl snorted at him and hopped onto the shore using her good leg.

They were greeted by the twang of a zither.

"What's that?" Reginald asked.

"Son of a bitch," the Black Whirlwind muttered.

"Get ready," Beatrix warned. "You know something, Whirlwind?"

"Get ready," he repeated. "Hell of a time."

Pirates and lackeys started to appear from the underbrush as the zither sounded loudly in the air. The zither music was issuing commands, Beatrix realized. Min, Ai Chun, the Black Whirlwind and Beatrix backed into a circle around Reginald while the brigands surrounded them.

Filthy, all of them, some with daggers clenched in their teeth, their greasy hair pulled out of their faces with knots. There wasn't a hint of desperation Beatrix would have assumed would have accompanied the lifestyle. She gripped Golden Star with white knuckled hands and waited for the first strike.

"Stop. Stand down."

A voice honeyed and high pitched. The sound had a peculiar effect on the brigands. Eyes wide, they halted their assault, fell to their knees. The metallic twang of the zither continued.

"What's going on?" Reginald's timbre sounded weaker every consecutive time the echo of it touched their ears.

"Damn it," the Black Whirlwind muttered.

The zither music grew louder, a painstakingly slow and steady sound, as its player walked towards them.

"This can't be," Beatrix said. "Whirlwind?"

"Damn it," he repeated.

Tiny sandaled feet. The robe and hair were a woman's style, the body was a child's. Wild Flower's fingers stilled abruptly at their plucking of the zither. She nodded her head and smiled. "The guardian said you'd come."


	13. Chapter 13

13:

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Reginald pleaded. It seemed that the boy was oblivious that everyone else was ignoring him.

Wild Flower's smile was a surface decoration, her eyes cut deeper.

"You haven't aged," Beatrix murmured.

"Why would I?" Wild Flower said. "Would I exchange the corpse of a child for the corpse of a young woman? I'm a walking dead body that was reanimated to serve you."

"Who told you that?" Beatrix asked. "Chai Ka said you weren't to know, that it would hurt you to know."

Wild Flower laughed. "I suspected about eight years ago. Six years ago I knew for certain. It becomes more and more obvious when your peers begin to grow taller than you, develop traits that you'll never acquire." She tucked her zither into her silk robe. "You understand now?"

"Whirlwind didn't tell me that you were here," Beatrix said.

"Are you disappointed?" Wild Flower frowned. So innocent.

"No." Beatrix shook her head. "I'm glad to see you. I was just expecting Sky to be here."

Wild Flower smiled. "Of course. Would you like to see him?"

"No," the Black Whirlwind spoke up.

"You let the Black Whirlwind make your decisions for you now, Radiant Jen Zi?" Wild Flower asked.

The title, spoken so precisely made Beatrix tense up. She shook it off and focused on the Black Whirlwind.

"What's wrong, Whirlwind?" Beatrix asked.

"If you have to go in there, go," the Black Whirlwind said. "I'm staying out here."

Wild Flower nodded, her eyes never left Beatrix. "You don't have to come."

"You sure about this, Whirlwind?" Beatrix asked.

"Yes."

"Anything you want to add before I go in?"

"No."

"I'll follow you, Jen Zi." Min placed a firm hand on Beatrix's shoulder.

"Thank you," Beatrix murmured.

"No." Wild Flower raised an eyebrow. "Some things you should see alone, hear alone, I think. My men will see that the others are taken care of."

"Your men?" Beatrix frowned.

"Whose men did you think they were?" Wild Flower asked.

"But you're just..."

Wild Flower smirked at her.

"A kid," Beatrix finished up lamely.

"Am I? Ten years is a long time for a child," Wild Flower said.

"Beatrix, you'll be alright, won't you?" Reginald asked.

"Beatrix?" Wild Flower murmured. "Interesting."

"Yes," Beatrix told Reginald. "Keep close to Min and Ai Chun. I'll be back soon."

"I trust your friends will find the quarters my men provide for them to be accommodating." Wild Flower offered a polite bow to the group before she took Beatrix by the arm. "Follow me, Radiant Beatrix Jen Zi."

Beatrix allowed Wild Flower to pull her away from the group. The two headed up the embankment, towards the stronghold.

It looked different. The wood paneling on the interior was polished and decorated with red and black enamel. Beatrix could smell incense that burned lazily by sutra scrolls. Oil lamps kept even the darkest of corridors brightly lit.

"What have you been doing these past few years?" Beatrix asked.

Wild Flower paused and dropped her hand from Beatrix's arm. "Did you really want to know?"

"Of course," Beatrix said.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with your mission?" Wild Flower asked.

"It does concern me," Beatrix said. "But so do you. You're a friend Wild Flower and this world still confuses me."

"I'll admit that it hasn't been the best of times, Jen Zi," Wild Flower murmured. "I can still call you Jen Zi, can't I?"

"Yes, that's fine," Beatrix replied.

"It's really too much to explain right here, in one night," Wild Flower said. "Perhaps later.

"Later." Beatrix nodded. "I didn't know you played the zither," she said.

Wild Flower nodded. "I didn't. But since you've been gone, I had time to practice."

"That zither looks familiar." Beatrix spared a glance down the empty corridor. "Was it a gift."

"No," Wild Flower said. "I put it together myself."

"So you made it?"

"No." Wild Flower smiled. "The zither is actually much older than both of us. I just put the parts together so I could play it."

"It's a lovely instrument," Beatrix murmured. "And you're skilled in playing it."

"Thank you." Wild Flower rounded a corner.

"Is it just you here with these pirates?" Beatrix asked.

"No." Wild Flower pouted. "There's Sky. And Dawn Star."

"So they are here." Beatrix smiled. "When can I see them?"

"Jen Zi, we need to talk." Wild Flower glanced at her feet and for a moment, she resembled the child she used to be. "About Sky. And Dawn Star."

"What about them?" Beatrix stopped walking.

"There's a balcony just a little ways further," Wild Flower said. "Let's go there. The view's beautiful."

Beatrix allowed Wild Flower to wrap her tiny fingers around Beatrix's callused hand. The woman-child led the Spirit Monk over towards the balcony.

"Much better." Wild Flower sighed. "You can see everything from here."

"What about Sky and Dawn Star?" Beatrix asked.

"You were dead a long time, Jen Zi," Wild Flower mumbled. "I told them that you would come back, but after the first year, they stopped believing me."

"I don't understand, are you trying to say that Sky and Dawn Star?..."

"I'm sorry," Wild Flower murmured. "I just thought you would want to know."

Beatrix shook her head. "I'm not ungrateful, just..." Her face fell flat. "I think I need to take a walk. By myself."

"I understand." Wild Flower's smile was sickeningly empathetic.

She watched closely as Beatrix walked off into the night, towards the coast. When the Spirit Monk had long since vanished, Wild Flower turned her smile over her shoulder. "You shouldn't feel the need to skulk in your own stronghold."

"I didn't know it was my stronghold anymore, Pirate Queen, Demon Chaser." Sky stepped past the ever youthful child and leaned on the wood railing. His eyes did not meet hers. "You had no right to lie to her."

"Yet you did nothing to stop me." Her laughter was like silver bells.

"You have no right to question me," Sky said.

"The Radiant Jen Zi has a task to complete," Wild Flower replied. "She needs to complete it. She needs to be able to move on, beyond you."

"And who told you that?" Sky sneered. "The Guardian?"

"And it looks like you also need to be able to move on," Wild Flower said. The woman's eyes in the child's body was what grated him, Sky decided.

"Well, tell Chai Ka that I can do without his advice," Sky said.

The chuckle that emitted from Wild Flower was low and deep. Her eyes flashed red. "You know the meat puppet doesn't let that weakling out anymore."

Sky sighed. "Why did she come back now? After so long?"

"Because gods are only as powerful as their followers," Ya Zhen answered. "And right now, the Spirit Monk's reliance on you makes her weak."

"You know, I think I would have killed you years ago," Sky spat. "If I didn't think you found this existence absolutely miserable."

"I could say the same to you." Ya Zhen laughed. "How many women do you weep for, fool? How many children?"

"Never mention my children, demon," Sky snarled. "Never. I will cut the girl's tongue out if it comes down to it, but I won't tolerate their names being sullied by your lips."

"So you named the last whelp?" The demon contorted Wild Flower's face into an amused grin. "How is that even possible? Unless you called it flayed meat?"

"I don't have time for your pathetic games," Sky whispered. "If Dawn Star needs me, I'll be in my room."

"I'll let _Mommy_ know," Ya Zhen promised.


	14. Chapter 14

14:

When Heng woke, Mother was nowhere to be found. Jing Jing squeaked as he rolled over on top of her. The pug scrambled out from beneath the boy, snorted and nipped his nose. He pushed her away.

"Don't want to play." Heng rubbed his eyes.

He was used to it by now. Mother never stayed for long. She was busier than even Father. Cool and smooth, she carried the scent of wet leaves and metal.

Heng yawned and put on his slippers. His caretakers always made a point to insist that it was important to be properly dressed. With bare feet he could catch a chill or worse, with bare feet he'd look like an uneducated farmboy.

He let Jing Jing out in the courtyard and shuffled off down the halls. If he ate breakfast, then he wouldn't have any room for candies, so Heng set off in search of some of the older women who would dote on him when father wasn't looking.

The boy headed down a long corridor, crab-walking past the servants that hurried about their duties. They knew better than to try and redirect Heng once he had a plan congealed in his head so long as he wasn't causing serious trouble.

If he kept walking, he'd reach the corridor that he wasn't supposed to head down without father. Something about it being confusing and that he'd understand when he was older.

Heng stuck out his tongue. Old people always thought he was young, but that was just because they were old. He nodded his head and dashed back to the courtyard.

"Jing Jing!"

Jing Jing looked up from a flower bush she'd been nibbling on. The pug promptly rolled onto her back.

Heng ran over and plopped down next to her. "We're going to have fun." He scratched her tummy. "You've never been to Father's balcony, have you? Come on, I'll show you."

The boy hopped to his feet and when Jing Jing seemed content to stay on her back, Heng stamped his foot. The pug blinked.

"I said come on!"

Jing Jing yipped and rolled upright. She scrambled over to Heng's sandals and tried to chew on his toe.

Heng jerked his foot back. "No! You got to come with me." He shuffled out of the courtyard backwards, Jing Jing followed, lured by the boy's big toe.

Boy and dog hurried off down the corridors together. When Jing Jing got distracted by a vase, Heng lifted her into his arms and hauled her along.

The corridor he wasn't supposed to walk down alone was poorly lit. Heng snorted. "Only cowards and babies are afraid of the dark."

Jing Jing snuffled and started to bark.

"Quiet!" Heng said. "You're going to get us in trouble."

Jing Jing struggled in his arms and Heng hugged her to his chest. The boy continued down the hall. When he reached the platform, he shut the door and set the dog down.

"This is an adventure," he said. "Do you know where we're going?"

Jing Jing sniffed at the door and started to whine.

"Don't be a baby, Jing Jing," Heng said. "We just need to go all the way to the top.

Heng took to fidgeting, while Jing Jing sighed nervously.

When the door opened, they most definitely were not at the top like Heng had wanted. The boy scowled. "It's broken!"

Jing Jing yipped and scrambled off the platform.

"Jing Jing!" Heng bolted after his dog.

He raced down the strange corridor of metal, the repetitive sound of his sandals slamming into the ground entrancing the boy. The air was warmer the further Heng continued on down the corridor, thicker, the dense odor of oil pervaded his nostrils. When he found her in the room at the end of the hallway, Jing Jing looked perfectly content on the foot of the crazy man.

"Jing Jing!" Heng scowled.

Jing Jing blinked innocently and rolled onto her back.

"What? Back so soon?" the crazy man drawled. "Regretfully, I don't have your reimbursement ready as of yet, as I hadn't expected you to return so immediately."

Heng's lips moved in a silent repetition of the crazy man's words and the boy frowned. "You're weird."

"Yes, yes, we've established this." The crazy man waved a dismissive hand. "Now, just what is it that you're doing down here?"

Heng looked at him like he was an idiot. "Because I want to."

"Oh yes, that explains so much." The crazy man's nose twitched. "And you feel you have a right to question my mental faculties? Have you come down here to help me? To blow things up? Maybe both?"

"Blow things up?" Heng blinked and plopped down next to Jing Jing.

"Why, yes," the crazy man replied. "Yes, of course. Nothing makes a statement quite like a fiery explosion."

"Huh?"

The crazy man held up a single finger to silence Heng. Heng stuck out his tongue. The crazy man walked over towards the table and selected a medium sized cask. In a display of bravado, he presented the cask for Heng to look at briefly before the crazy man hoisted it against the wall.

When the room stopped shaking, Heng giggled and shrieked. Jing Jing barked at the noise and ran off.

"Earth meets sky." The crazy man nodded.

"Do it again!" Heng jumped up and down.

The crazy man frowned. "I can't," he said. "That was only a minor concussion for demonstrations. Everything else I have would blow up the lab. Not good at all."

"Do it!" Heng demanded.

"Not today." The crazy man gave Heng a curious smile.

"I'll tell Father." Heng's lower lip jutted out.

"Tell him what?" the crazy man asked. "That I refused to destroy a wing of his home after you skulked in here without permission?"

Heng blinked. "I wanted to come here. I can't get in trouble."

"So I suppose you won't mind me sending for your father at all, will you?" the crazy man asked.

"No!" Heng stomped his feet. "No, no, no! Don't do it!"

"Well, I can't possibly get any work done while you're here," the crazy man murmured. "You should run along."

"I won't do it!"

The crazy man cocked his head to one side and sighed. "Your dog left."

"Jing Jing?" Heng frowned and his eyes darted over the room. "Jing Jing!"

"I take it no one's ever discussed an indoor voice with you, have they?" the crazy man muttered. "Oh my."

"Jing Jing!" the boy shouted and took off in a mad dash.

Heng twisted his sandal, fell, scowled at the ground and began again. He scrambled on, screaming for his dog, red faced and agitated.

Jing Jing was waiting on the platform, her tongue lolling and stub of a tail wagging. She seemed completely oblivious to the frown Heng wore.

"Jing Jing!" he said. "Don't run off. Stupid."

Jing Jing snorted and flopped onto her side.

"We're going to go to the balcony now," Heng said. "Because I said so."

Jing Jing yipped as Heng went to the platform's controls. He ignored her. The pug sighed and hopped to her feet. While the boy was focused on the controls, Jing Jing trotted off the platform.

"Jing Jing!" The door slammed shut in Heng's face. "No, go back. Want Jing Jing!"

He shrieked as the platform started to spiral downward. "Balcony, now." Heng glowered and pounded his hands against the door. "Now!"

The door opened.

Heng stuck his tongue out at the door and took a step out. He definitely was not on his father's balcony. Heng turned and headed back to the platform. "Find Jing Jing." He pounded the controls.

Despite any hemming and hawing on Heng's part, the platform wouldn't move again. So after jumping up and down and taking a moment to scowl, the boy left to explore his new surroundings.

The hallways smelled coppery, like Mother. Vegetation cracked through the stone of the floor, crawled up and began to devour the walls. Heng sniffed at it. It didn't look like it would taste good, so he moved on.

Past scrolls he couldn't read, past decorations he knew he wasn't supposed to touch. The stone of the wall was cold to his fingers and he couldn't decide if the door before him gleamed with magic or just slime. So he slapped it with his hands.

Didn't feel like magic. Didn't feel like slime. The door opened.

"Hello?" Heng called out. "Jing Jing? Father? It's me, Heng."

There was no answer, but Heng would swear that the wind whispered him name.

"Hello?" He shuffled through the door. "It's me! Where are you hiding? I'll beat you up if you don't come out and play with me."

In the dim torchlight that lined the space, an enormous shape could be made out. The stone floor stopped and dirt continued in its place. Heng tripped and rolled down a slight slope.

The boy pushed himself up from his knees and started for the large blue mass. Close enough to see the thousands of scales the size of this thumbnail, Heng realized he wasn't alone.

"Hey!" he said. "You shouldn't be here, I'll tell Father."

Back still facing Heng, the woman chuckled. Mother's voice, but her armor was missing. Mother always wore her armor.

"Mother?" Heng cocked his head to one side. "What are you doing here? Can we play?"

"You should not have come here, Heng." She turned around.

And Heng began to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Answers, answers! Now, let's see if I can find a way out of the corner I've painted myself into. Should be fun.

15:

"You ready already?" the Black Whirlwind asked.

"What? No." Beatrix sighed. "I just needed some time to think by myself."

By the bank, the Black Whirlwind had started a small fire. Some animal Beatrix couldn't identify was spitted and roasting. He was too quiet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"You've always been pretty dense." The Black Whirlwind chuckled.

"I still think you should have told me," Beatrix muttered.

The Black Whirlwind's smile died. "Piss off."

"Tell me about Sun Li," Beatrix said.

"Li?" The Black Whirlwind shrugged. "You know more about the bastard than I do."

"I don't know anything anymore," Beatrix said. "You know this already. Nothing's like I remember it. Everything's off."

"You're off," the Black Whirlwind said. "Stop crying like a woman."

"Can we do it?" Beatrix asked. "Can we destroy Li?"

"How should I know?" the Black Whirlwind replied. "It'll be a hell of a time, I'll tell you that much. I won't miss it for the world."

"He's powerful, isn't he?"

"Did someone scramble your brains?" he asked. "Stop asking stupid questions."

"Do you think Sky and the others will be able to help us now?" Beatrix asked.

"I don't think he's got a wine gut, if that's what you mean."

"Thank you, Whirlwind." Beatrix shook her head. "I'm going to go back."

"Whatever."

Beatrix resisted rolling her eyes as she walked off. She headed back up the bank and towards the stronghold.

Inside, Wild Flower was nowhere to be found, but the metallic sound of her zither could be heard throughout the corridors. Beatrix took a deep breath and followed the directions that Wild Flower had given her. The room all the way to the left on the top floor of the stronghold. Her stomach twisted.

There was no answer when she knocked.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" Beatrix asked. She stood outside the doorway to Sky's bedroom, a hesitant hand resting on the doorframe.

"You? No." Sky shook his head. He tossed a lock pick and a pair of shoes from a chair and motioned her into the room. Sky remained standing.

She sat down. "Talk to me," Beatrix pleaded.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about," he said.

"Do you wish I never came back?"

Sky blinked. "No. That's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" she asked. "You don't look at me, haven't said a word to me, I have to corner you like an animal-- why?"

Sky slammed his fist into the wall. "Why ten years, huh? Why now?" He finally looked at her. There was a scar across his face that hadn't been there before, some gray at his temples, but it was still Sky.

"I thought you would be happy to see me," Beatrix murmured.

Sky chuckled. "So did I." His face softened slightly. "Look, I had been avoiding you because of this. I didn't want to react like this, you deserve better, Jen Zi. Or Beatrix. What are you calling yourself now?"

"You can call me whatever you want."

"I call you a memory," Sky said.

Beatrix shook her head. "That's not fair."

"Don't talk to me about fair!" His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists. "My wife was dead for eight years when we met; should I have waited two more years for her to come back? What about my daughter? Why did you come back?"

"I'm sorry," Beatrix mumbled.

"What do you need to be sorry about?" Sky asked.

"I don't know." She tugged on a loose strand of hair. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"Like this?" He frowned. "You mean older?"

"No." Beatrix reached a hand for his arm. Sky caught her by the wrist and brushed her arm away. "What's hurting you?"

"Look, I want to tell you something, before anyone else does," Sky said as he turned his back to her.

"About Dawn Star?" Beatrix murmured. "I heard."

"Don't listen to Wild Flower," Sky replied. "She's not like you remember."

"Her body's the same too," Beatrix said softly.

"Yeah, that's the only thing the same," Sky snorted. "Did you recognize the zither?"

"She said she put it together herself," she mumbled.

"She put it together, alright." Sky bit back a chuckle. "It's the Zither of Discord, made by Bladed Thesis himself."

"Master of the Closed Fist?"

"Yeah, why don't you ask her about it some time? How she devoured his spirit?" Beatrix didn't like how worn Sky looked. "Look, Dawn Star and me, there's nothing."

"So you--"

"I'm not finished," he said firmly. "I thought you were dead. You were dead. I moved on."

"I suppose you had every right," Beatrix whispered. "I guess I just hoped that you wouldn't have."

"I hoped that you would have come out of the palace alive." Sky chuckled. "But you didn't. Silk Fox did, though."

"Lian?" Beatrix looked up at the back of his head. "Is she here."

"No," Sky replied. "Lian died before Silk Fox did. And Silk Fox has been dead for years now."  
"How did it happen?" she asked.

"How do you think it happened?" He sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just a sensitive topic for me. I haven't had a reason to bring it up before."

"You cared for her?" Beatrix shifted in the chair.

"Silk Fox, you mean?" Sky shook his head. "No. I didn't. She didn't care much for me, either. But you had just died and Sun Li had declared himself a god and things seemed pretty hopeless. I guess it was just something."

"What happened to Lian?" Beatrix asked. "To Silk Fox?"

"I think she hated me more with each consecutive night," Sky said. "More arguments, more bitterness. It got worse when we... well, she wouldn't come near me after that."

"After what?" Beatrix pressed.

"It doesn't really matter anymore," he said.

"I think it does," she replied.

"You're right." He chuckled.

"Well?"

"I didn't mean that I was going to tell you anymore," Sky said. "I don't want to talk about it. We were talking about Silk Fox."

"You said she was dead," Beatrix said.

"She is dead," Sky snapped. "After we had... that falling out, she disappeared. At first I thought she was running away from me. It turns out, she attacked the Imperial Palace, trying to reclaim her crown. She didn't come back."

"How long ago?--"

"Almost six years ago," Sky cut in.

"Oh."

"You know, you're only two years older now than my daughter would be?"

"Does that really matter?"

"I've been seeing some women in Tien's Landing on and off since then," he continued. "But between Wild Flower and keeping the Guild together, I haven't really found the time for anything real."

"Oh."

"Jen Zi..."

"How is Dawn Star?"

Sky forced a smile to his face as he turned back to face her. "Dawn Star's good," he said. "She's good."

"I'm glad," Beatrix murmured. "The Black Whirlwind is good too."

"That doesn't surprise me," Sky said.

"Sky?" Beatrix stood up.

"Hmm?"

"The Black Whirlwind keeps telling me to stay away from the Imperial City," she said. "Why would he do that?"

"You don't know?" Sky looked incredulous. "I guess you wouldn't. Hou's there. And the last I heard, so was Kang."

"But we could use their help," Beatrix said.

"They could use ours," Sky replied. "Don't go to the Imperial City, please. It's too dangerous, probably even for you."

"What's going on, Sky?"

He took her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him. Close enough to feel his breath on her ear, Sky faltered. "They're bound. To the last person."


	16. Chapter 16

16:  
Tiny doll hands poured the boiling water into mugs. A small cloud of pale green colored the water as it hit the tea leaves. Wild Flower set the kettle aside and handed a mug to Dawn Star.

Dawn Star gave the other female a gracious nod. "They've been in there a long time."

"Perhaps they are just getting reacquainted." Wild Flower's smile was not kind.

"It has me worried." Dawn Star pulled her ankles beneath her on the mat. "I just wish I was able to see her before she spoke with Sky. There's so many things I want to say to her."

Wild Flower sipped at her tea. "There's time."

"Time?" Dawn Star raised an eyebrow. "For whom? Time for the gods? Time for the spirit world? Or time for mortals?"

"The gods don't require time, they create it." Wild Flower shook her head. "You've waited ten years. Spare a few more hours."

"Sometimes, I wish I could understand what you were planning," Dawn Star said. She brought the mug to her lips. "I still worry about you."

"Oh?" A genuine smile flickered briefly across the woman-child's face.

"Of course I worry." Dawn Star took a long pull from the mug and returned it to her lap. "I can't imagine what it would be like, to constantly listen to the whispers of both a gate guardian and a demon. And despite what you may think, you're still very young."

Wild Flower nodded. "So were you at the start of this."

"Yes." Dawn Star laughed softly. "I believe this quest for the Water Dragon may have aged us all prematurely."

"Some of us look better than others," Wild Flower said. "The Black Whirlwind is just outside our grounds."

"He is?" Dawn Star asked. "You should have invited him in. I know that he never had what you would call the best of manners, but he was a friend."

Wild Flower would have sounded hurt if her face didn't betray her. "I don't think he likes us anymore."

Dawn Star set her mug aside. "Does the Black Whirlwind know what you have done?"

"Do you know what I have done?" Wild Flower watched the other woman closely.

"I have my suspicions," Dawn Star said. "I'm sure I don't know everything. I certainly have trouble understanding some things. But I still think there's some good left in you."

"Oh?"

"I can't help it." Dawn Star wrapped her arms around herself. "I feel like we're in all of this together. To push you away now may be more detrimental."

"For whom?" Wild Flower smirked. "For the gods? For the spirit world? Or for mortals?"

"For us all." Dawn Star frowned. "I could work with you if you were up front about things. If you'd only tell me what you're planning."

Wild Flower simply gave her a bland look and returned to her tea.

"I will be here for you," Dawn Star said quietly. "I'm obligated to do that much, at least."

"Obligated?" Wild Flower turned up her nose. "Don't delude yourself. Keep in mind what's important, that's the only thing you're obligated to do."

"I still–"

The door slid open and Beatrix reemerged alone. The Spirit Monk offered the other two women a brief nod of her head.

Dawn Star hopped to her feet and threw her arms around her old friend immediately. "It's really you!"

Beatrix's shoulders instinctively stiffened. She blinked twice and her muscles began to relax. "Some things never change." She returned the other woman's affection with a hug of her own.

Dawn Star beamed as she pressed her forehead against Beatrix's. "How are you? How have you been? How did you get here? It all seems so unreal."

"Tired. Confused. The Black Whirlwind. Everything is very odd." An exhausted giggle escaped Beatrix. "You did get old, didn't you?"

Dawn Star shook her head, a smile still on her face. "This is all you have to say to me after so long? We've made tea, please sit."

Beatrix allowed the other woman to direct her to the woven mats on the floor. She accepted the outstretched mug that Wild Flower offered and took a sip.

"Are we to assume your reunion with Sky went as expected?" Wild Flower readjusted the hem of her robe.

Dawn Star's eyes widened and she quickly went to pouring tea into her mug.

"I suppose it depends on what was expected." Beatrix raised an eyebrow.

Wild Flower serenely matched the other woman's expression. "So he told you about the child, then."

Tea caught in the back of Beatrix's throat. "Child?"

"For one so young, you presume to know so much," Dawn Star said quietly. She brought her mug to her lips. "Wild Flower, weren't we going to discuss the matter of the Water Dragon?"

Wild Flower's eyes narrowed and she returned to her tea.

"What is there about Li that I need to know and currently do not?" Beatrix asked. "What do I know that he does not?"

"Master Li has had ten years to sap the powers of a god," Dawn Star murmured. "He is practically a god, himself, now."

"So unbeatable?" Beatrix pulled her knees to her chest.

Wild Flower smirked. "If gods were unbeatable we wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place."

"He bound an entire city," Beatrix said. "That sounds fairly intimidating to me."

"I'm not human," Wild Flower replied. "I can go into the Imperial City without the risk of being bound."

"You'd be attacked the moment you set foot in there," Dawn Star said.

"Only if they spotted me." Wild Flower nodded.

"Jen Zi, this is madness." Dawn Star set her mug down. "Is there even a purpose to traveling into the Imperial City?"

"I never said we needed to go into the Imperial City." Beatrix frowned. "But Hou is there. And Kang. Kang would be immune to the binding as well, wouldn't he?"

"As Lord Lao, I would think so," Dawn Star replied. "Before we get carried away, Jen Zi, there was something I've been meaning to ask you since I found out that you came back."

"About your father?" Beatrix asked. "Of course."

"My father?" Dawn Star shook her head. "No. Well, I did want to ask you about the dead. The spirits, but my father never occurred to me."

Beatrix's eyebrows raised as she focused her attention down at her tea. "What did you want to ask me?"

"While you were... dead, did you see anyone in the spirit world?" Dawn Star smoothed her hair back and tugged at the sleeve to her robe. "Anyone you recognized?"

"There was an abbot that helped me," Beatrix said slowly. "He remembered me, but I can't say that I remembered him."

"Oh." Dawn Star looked the other woman dead in the eyes. "So you didn't see anyone."

"What answer are you looking for?" Beatrix asked.

"Well, I was thinking." Dawn Star sighed. "Zu. I was thinking Zu. That maybe you two were reunited. He did only die a short while before you did, after all."

"Dirge is a ways away from the Imperial City," Wild Flower murmured.

"Maybe he's at peace," Beatrix suggested. "That would be nice."

"It would be." Dawn Star stood up and began collecting the dishes. "Now, what is this about my father?"

"Not much, I suppose." Beatrix shrugged as a wave of discomfort settled in the room. "Just that your father is Sun Li. I thought you would like to know."


	17. Chapter 17

17:

Kia Min didn't talk very much. Reginald frowned. That wasn't entirely true. The herbalist spoke quite often in a hushed voice to her apprentice. When he had wandered close enough to overhear, he realized that they were speaking in some sort of Pidgin dialect that he couldn't understand.

It made the young man feel as though they were talking about him.

At least their lodging was fairly comfortable. It looked like the building's original purpose was to be a stable, but it was obvious it hadn't been used as one for many years.

Reginald leaned back onto the mat he had been provided with and stared at the single blade of grass he had plucked from the ground earlier. The chi was there, he could feel it. There was a quiet little surge as he imagined the energy escaping out the center of his skull and slamming into his skin. Maybe that was the problem, he just had to carve away the flesh from the middle of his forehead. Reginald tried not to groan. That he was an idiot sounded like more probable answer.

To be told by someone he had grown to respect that he was powerful, but refused to access his strength was frustrating, to say the least.

He swallowed down on the sigh that threatened to escape his lips and tried to concentrate. The tip of the grass sparked and Reginald smiled. He watched as the small flame consumed the grass and spread to the hemline of his sleeve.

Ai Chun snorted as he beat the flame out. Kia Min gave her apprentice a hard look and stood up. The herbalist brushed herself off, gave a quick nod to the pirate at the door and walked out.

"Where is she going?" Reginald asked.

"Out," Ai Chun said.

"Right..." Reginald edged himself closer to the girl. "Will she be gone long? Is it anything I can help with?"

Ai Chun raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "No and no. My mistress has left to see if she can replenish some of her herbs. I doubt she'll find many things growing wild." She glanced back at her long skirt and began to stretch out her legs.

Reginald pulled his knees to his chest. "Do you remember what happened? To your leg, I mean."

"Yes." Ai Chun continued her stretching in silence.

"I see." He tried looking away, but grew irritated when she ignored his numerous sidelong glances. "You remember, but you don't feel like discussing it with me."

"Lotus Assassins came. My leg broke. It healed wrong." She looked up and flared her nostrils at him. "The Radiant Jen Zi has allowed me to fight, boy. You have something to say about my skills?"

Reginald ran a hand over the stubble on his skull. "No, I just, well, it sounds like it would be difficult to learn how to become such a capable fighter."

"Capable and able to defeat you are two separate things," Ai Chun sniffed.

He frowned. "So you're saying that you're not an adequate fighter?"

She scowled. "I am more than adequately skilled to hold my own!"

"I noticed," Reginald said. His fingers tried to knead the texture from his mat. "Did you really intend to kill me when we sparred?"

"You would have been dead if the Radiant Jen Zi hadn't intercepted my ring," Ai Chun replied.

"You would have just killed me on a whim like that?" he asked.

"Would it really be so cruel to kill you before a Lotus Assassin gets their hands on you?" Ai Chun frowned. "They'd treat you far worse than I could ever dream to."

Reginald swallowed. The girl's face was round, young, but he didn't like the look she gave him. Beady and calculating. He took a deep breath. "Beatrix isn't here to protect me. Why not kill me now?"

Ai Chun blinked. "Are you stupid?"

"What?"

"You must have a death wish." She rolled her eyes. "I've decided that I want you to live and like a fool you're practically daring me to kill you."

"An odd way of showing you want me to live, lobbing a bladed ring at my head," Reginald spluttered.

Ai Chun shrugged and curled one leg beneath her. "I changed my mind. You should be grateful."

It didn't matter how many times he ran his fingers over the singed hem of his sleeve, his clothing was still damaged. "Why?" he asked. "What made you change your mind?"

"Perhaps I want to see you succeed," she said. "I could want to see you become a skilled fighter."

"Really?" Despite the pleasantry his voice tried for, Reginald could feel his brows furrow.

Ai Chun nodded. "Sure. That and my mistress says that if I even think to breathe on you wrong, she'll make me regret it."

"Right." He flopped onto his back. "One day, perhaps you'll realize there are other ways to assess the value of things. Aside from how they relate in comparison to you, I mean."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said.

"In the future, if you should decide to kill me, I'd appreciate a direct attack to my front," he replied. "None of this to the back of my head business."

"I'm not going to kill you," she snorted. "I already told you that."

Reginald couldn't decide whether he'd look more imposing with his mask up or down. He supposed it didn't matter, since on his back the only thing he could see clearly was the ceiling with its clay tiles resting on a sturdy wooden frame.

He took a deep breath and tried to draw his voice out evenly. "And you were fickle enough to change your mind before, who's to say given another moment you won't decide on something different?"

"The pirate at the door." Ai Chun grinned. "If I killed you, I'd have to kill him too, so there wasn't a witness. You're not important enough to needlessly take out another person. I'd wait until we were alone or I'd do something subtler, like poison your tea."

"I'm not thirsty." Reginald frowned.

His neck burned. She was laughing at him.

"I'm going to continue my training," he insisted quietly. "But not because I care about becoming a capable fighter."

"You don't?" Ai Chun raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I suppose I do to some degree, but that's not what's really important," Reginald said. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

She snickered. "You going to save everyone, boy?"

"I'm not going to just sit by if someone needs help," he replied. "I can try at least."

"You might just be the one getting hurt," Ai Chun said.

It would have been easier to look away. But something told him it was imperative to stare her down. "I'm aware of that–"

Ai Chun turned away. "The drunken lummox is back."

The Black Whirlwind bumped into the pirate and knocked him against the doorframe. The enormous man gave a snort to the pirate as he staggered into the building.

"Is he alright?" Reginald asked.

The Black Whirlwind's lip curled up in a sneer before he stumbled and came crashing down onto the floor. "Son of a! Ground moved, came up– what're you looking at?"

"A fool." Ai Chun shook her head. "You smell like a distillery."

The Black Whirlwind growled and reached for his axes, so Reginald put himself between Ai Chun and the drunk man.

"Need help sitting up?" Reginald asked.

"Piss off!" The Black Whirlwind flung his arm out at Reginald and upset whatever little balance he had regained. He laughed. "Children babysitting the... What the hell?"

"We could probably claim it was self-defense if we kill him," Ai Chun muttered.

"Oh, no." Reginald threw his hands up. "Can you just not say anything right now? Especially if it involves murdering other members of our group. I'd appreciate it."

The girl jutted her chin into the air and glared at the Black Whirlwind. "Drink all you want, but if you even think to throw up, I swear I'll clean up the mess with your face."

The Black Whirlwind blinked bleary eyes before he took a moment to look the girl up and down. His bellowing guffaws left Ai Chun snarling.

Reginald stepped towards Ai Chun and put a hand lightly on her arm. "None of that," he said. "Okay?"

"What are you doing here, Black Whirlwind?" Ai Chun kept her eyes on the older man, but her arm knocked Reginald away from her with a quick thrust.

"That's _the_ Black Whirlwind," the Black Whirlwind slurred.

"The Black Whirlwind seems opposed to venturing inside my stronghold," Wild Flower's childlike voice carried from the doorway. She gave a quick nod of her head to the pirate at the door and stepped inside. "So, to respect his wishes, we have come here to meet."

The previous amusement on the Black Whirlwind's face drained as the man sobered. Wild Flower was followed by Beatrix, a man and a woman that Reginald didn't recognize and finally by Kia Min.

"Please, sit down. Be comfortable." There was a thin smile on Wild Flower's mouth as she stared at the Black Whirlwind. "We have much to discuss."


	18. Chapter 18

18:

It became evident to Beatrix shortly after they had all gathered on straw mats that despite whatever passion that had been in Sky's voice earlier, he completely deferred to Wild Flower. A bizarre thing to witness, Beatrix chose to remain silent for the time being.

"Hou is in the Imperial City," Sky said. "We've known this for a long time now."

"We also know about the binding of the entire city," Wild Flower said. Her feet tucked primly beneath her, she had a curious expression on her face, like she was entirely too amused by everything. "Losing Hou is unfortunate, but not worth the risk of retrieving him."

"What about Kang?" Sky asked.

"I don't see why," Wild Flower replied. "We have the Marvelous Dragonfly already."

"I'm not about to try and fly that thing," Sky said. "Are you?"

Wild Flower raised an eyebrow. "Would you prefer to carry me on your back all the way to the Imperial City?"

"So we are going to the Imperial City, now?" Sky began to knead the bridge of his nose.

With a snort, the Black Whirlwind stood up and headed for the door.

Wild Flower followed him with her eyes. "Whirlwind. We haven't finished our discussion."

"It's finished," he said.

"Whirlwind." Wild Flower's eyes flashed red and a sickening wave of energy seemed to emanate from her small body. "Sit down."

"No." The Black Whirlwind lumbered outside, his parting words, "I don't give a damn."

"Well, that was quaint," Ya Zhen commented before he sank back into the recesses of Wild Flower's psyche.

"I can go get him," Beatrix said. She shifted on her mat.

"Don't bother," Wild Flower said. "I doubt he was really listening, anyway. He'll swing his axe wherever you tell him to."

"I do think we should go to the Imperial City," Dawn Star said quietly. Head bowed and eyes to the floor, it would have been easy to overlook her had she not possessed that certainty in her voice.

"Oh?" Wild Flower turned her attention to the other woman. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I believe again." Dawn Star glanced up at everyone in the room. She looked like she was about to say more, but a small smile crept across her lips, instead.

"Dawn Star wishes to go to the Imperial City," Wild Flower said sweetly. "I'm willing to go to the Imperial City, the Radiant Jen Zi and her followers want to go to the Imperial City." She glanced up at Sky and the corners of her mouth quirked up.

Sky looked worn, exhausted. "You really want to go to the Imperial City? After what we talked about?"

"I don't want to," Beatrix said. "But I think I'm supposed to."

"Somehow, I doubt that the Water Dragon brought you back to life only for you to get yourself slaughtered," he grumbled.

Beatrix flinched.

"We could continue to discuss things or we could actually try to do something." Watching old faces interact, to see the new relationships of power, she had completely forgotten about Min and the others in the room.

Wild Flower raised an eyebrow, but was content to give the herbalist nothing but icy silence.

"I can't sit and do nothing," Beatrix said. "This second chance wasn't a gift, it was out of desperation. It would be wrong to not try to fulfill my end of the bargain."

The lines that creased around Sky's eyes said he thought differently. He shook his head. "The Marvelous Dragonfly's in the same storage room we found it in. I'm not piloting it."

Wild Flower smiled. "I can't reach the controls and pedals."

"I'll fly it," Dawn Star said. "Hopefully, it will be better than last time I had to fly a plane."

"Thank you." Beatrix stood up and stretched her legs.

"When will we leave?" Min asked.

Wild Flower smoothed down the yellow fabric of her robe. "Tomorrow morning."

"I should go tell the Black Whirlwind," Beatrix said. She offered the group a quick nod of her head before she hurried out into the night.

Long strands of grass tickled her feet through the straps of her sandals. For a man as large as the Black Whirlwind, she would have thought he'd have more difficulty vanishing into thin air. Beatrix wandered a ways until she reached the riverbank, but there was still no sign of her friend.

The water looked almost black beneath the night sky with an occasional bubble surfacing in a burst of purple, a sign of the life teeming below the current. Beatrix planted herself on the bank and her fingers began to rip blades of grass out at random.

When she realized she was no longer alone, she turned her head and looked over her shoulder. It wasn't that she heard him arrive, he had always been talented in blending into the shadows. Rather, it was just a feeling, the sensation of hairs whispering up the back of her neck.

"How long are you going to stand there staring?" Beatrix asked.

"I'm just trying to think of a way to explain everything so you'll understand," Sky said. He walked over beside her and crossed his arms.

She glanced up at him, but remained sitting. "I don't want to do this. If you have a better suggestion, I'll listen."

He laughed, a soft sound punctuated by bitterness. "You could always just not do anything. It wouldn't be a crime."

"We can't just let Sun Li have this world." She paused, expecting an answer, but when there was none, "Can we?"

"Sometimes I feel like this world is already doomed," Sky said. "So we might as well enjoy it before we're all sent to hell."

"You shouldn't say things like that." It was just the night air that sent that shiver down her spine. Beatrix wrapped her arms around herself.

"No?" He tilted his head at her and in the moonlight, she could see the glint of white teeth. "I shouldn't speak my mind or be honest with you?"

"That's not what I meant–"

"I blew a lot of things ten years ago." Sky nodded to himself. "I don't want to make those same mistakes again."

"No?" She looked ahead at the water. Black nothing.

"One of those mistakes was to put hope and faith into you when you seem set on martyring yourself."

She wasn't sure why his words stung so much. Beatrix stared forward and tried to discern the individual ripples in the water before her.

"I'm sorry," Sky said. "I'm not trying to–"

"Do you know what it feels like to die, Sky?"

She heard a quick inhalation of air, but whatever he had planned on saying didn't pass his lips. He sat down next to her. "No."

To have your mind rage on vibrantly while your body no longer listened. A sweet humming in your ears and a warmth that began in your belly and devoured all other sensation. Beatrix hadn't even had the time to consider the failure that her quest had turned into, what Sun Li would do with her gone, all the things she never did, never accomplished, never said. And Sky. His name had arrived in a moment of clarity as her spectral form lay at Dirge in an ephemeral mist, her eyes that weren't really eyes gazing up at the blinding blue raindrops. Goddess' tears.

"I think about it sometimes." She pulled her arms in tighter. "I'm supposed to follow the wishes of the Water Dragon, but am afraid that if I make one wrong move, I'll just end up dead again."

"Yeah." Sky nodded. "I'm afraid of that too."

"I don't want to become a liability." A nice way to say coward.

"Then stop and think," he said. "Don't just rush into things."

She smiled over at him. Maybe he couldn't see it in the darkness. "You just want me to stay here forever, don't you? You could tell me, you know."

Sky snorted. "You flatter yourself."

"Do I?"

His head dropped slightly. "No. But focus on your quest. That was another mistake."

"I see." Beatrix shifted and felt her leg brush against his. Innocent clumsiness; unfair that everything was fresh and new and alive on her end while his features effortlessly turned to stone. "That scar on your face. Where did it come from?"

"Bar brawl." Sky leaned back onto his elbows. "But if anyone else asks, I was valiantly battling a troll with five orphans strapped to my back."

"Only five?" She laughed.

"Good point," he said. "Let's make it ten."

She nodded. "Yes. And the troll should breathe fire."

The night obscured everything in a beautiful way. No way to view the world around them, perhaps Sun Li and everything else had been a bad dream. Maybe Beatrix had never left. Morning came much too soon.


	19. Chapter 19

19:

Somewhere in the distance, there was a wet, snuffling noise. Heng rubbed at his eyes as he yawned. There was a snort and a tongue lapping at his forehead. He pushed Jing Jing away; his eyelids were still too heavy to open.

"Heng? How are you feeling?" Cool, long fingers adorned with rings stroked at his cheek.

Heng whined and swatted at the hand on his face. "Go away."

"Tired, I see," Father laughed softly. "You have to get up, Heng. I've let you sleep in long enough."

"No, no." Heng stuck out his tongue and raspberried.

Without another word, Father pulled the blankets down from where they were snug at Heng's neck. The morning air was cool against his skin and Heng flailed his arms around futilely. His father patted the boy's head.

"Come back later," Heng insisted.

"Heng," Father said firmly.

"And don't tell me no," the boy added.

"Enough." The boy's father sat him upright on the bed. "Up, now."

Heng rubbed at his eyes and pouted. "Where's Mother?"

Father sighed and smoothed his robes. "You know that Mother can't always be here, Heng. That's why we keep her in our hearts."

"I saw Mother last night," Heng said. "She was all by herself."

"And what happened?" Father asked. He leaned forward to give the boy his full attention.

Heng shifted uncomfortably. "I saw Mother," he repeated.

"You're not lying to me, are you Heng?" Father smoothed back a lock of the boy's hair.

"I saw Mother." Heng kept his eyes locked on his knees fidgeting beneath the blankets.

Father stared at him a long moment before he nodded. "I believe you."

Heng's lower lip stuck out.

"What did she do?" Father asked. And when Heng didn't reply, his voice became less soft. "Heng, tell me. What did she do?"

Heng sighed. "She yelled at me."

"She yelled at you," Father murmured. "Did she touch you? Did she hurt you?"

Heng shook his head.

Father pulled the boy close up against his chest. "I'm glad. You have no idea how much you worry me sometimes."

"I want Mother." The boy sniffled and wiped his nose against the silk of his father's robes.

"You do, do you?" Father began to rock the child in his lap as his fingers combed through Heng's hair.

Heng snorted the mucus back up his nose. "Uh huh. She's pretty."

"She is," Father said.

"She has a pretty outfit," Heng told him. "And a pretty mask. And pretty hair and a pretty eye and—"

"She had her mask off, didn't she, Heng?"

Heng's little mouth curled into a pout.

"Were you scared, Heng?" Father asked.

"No," Heng said before his lower lip quivered and he fell into a fresh round of tears.

"It's perfectly alright to be afraid sometimes, Heng," his father soothed.

"No!" Heng sobbed a smear of wet into his father's robes. "No, I don't want to! You're not afraid, it's not fair."

Father continued to stroke at the boy's hair. "I am fearless so that everyone else has the luxury of feeling afraid. I can't afford to feel afraid. You understand this, don't you, Heng?"

"It's not fair, not fair…"

Father shook his head and clucked softly beneath his breathe. "You understand this, Heng. I know you do."

"No, I don't want to—"

"Tell me why this is, Heng."

"No, no, no—"

"Heng."

"To be able to crush any opposition that fails to recognize you as the God Emperor that you rightfully are," the boy intoned.

"Good boy," Father murmured.

* * *

"We'll be fine, we'll be fine, just breathe and…"

It had taken a while to start up the Marvelous Dragonfly after years of disuse. Layers of dust on the wing thick enough to draw patterns into had been brushed off, but it was the engine that groaned in protest that gave Beatrix pause.

She certainly hadn't forgotten how cramped the little plane could get with several people sharing its space. Sky seemed to and protested, perhaps just to show that he was still unhappy with the group decision, before he climbed onboard. Wild Flower took it all in stride and primly settled onto Sky's lap, her half-smile saying what she thought of the general unease.

Dawn Star lacked Kang's deft hand and the Marvelous Dragonfly would wobble and pitch up or down in altitude much too drastically for a smooth ride, but she was competent enough to not crash it. Or rather, she managed to keep the plane airborne and functioning up until it came to landing just outside of the Imperial City. The flying machine uttered a pitiful sputtering of exhaust that was drowned out by Reginald's yelps as it came to a screeching, thudding halt atop the uneven landscape.

Despite the young man being visibly paler, it was Ai Chun who forced her way off the Marvelous Dragonfly to vomit all over the grass. Both Sky and the Black Whirlwind were quick to exit and stretch their legs. Beatrix climbed up towards Dawn Star.

The other woman tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "I think I broke it," she said.

Beatrix smiled. "I suppose that means we can't turn back, now."

"You wouldn't have, anyway," Dawn Star replied. "Have you thought more on how we're going to infiltrate the Imperial City?"

"I have," Wild Flower said as Beatrix' mouth hung open, unable to answer.

Outside, Ai Chun seemed to be split between vehemently insisting she was fine to Reginald while shooting unhappy glances to Min who was content to ignore her apprentice for the moment. Sky was studying the gouge of earth and rock that the Marvelous Dragonfly created on impact and shaking his head. A small distance away, the Black Whirlwind had taken to drinking.

Wild Flower hopped out of the Marvelous Dragonfly and took very deliberate footsteps until she was dead center of all the meandering people. The pitch of her voice was high enough to carry over all the other conversations, her inflections drenched in a matter-of-fact egotism.

"I am going to go into the Imperial City and I am going to locate Henpecked Hou," she said.

"You?" Sky snorted. "Just by yourself?"

Wild Flower nodded. "I'm not of this world. I'm the only person here immune to Sun Li's binding."

"But even with Ya Zhen, you can't possibly expect to make it out if Sun Li sics the entire city on you." Dawn Star rubbed at the wrinkles and soot on her garments with the heel of her hand.

"My appearance will give me an advantage, if only momentary," Wild Flower said as she pulled the pins from her hair. She shook the elaborate bun out and began to smooth her hair into pigtails.

"The Black Whirlwind will also go with you," Beatrix said.

That certainly earned her some interesting looks. She had nearly decided on staring down Wild Flower's raised eyebrow when Sky spoke.

"Do you think you'll be able to defeat him if Sun Li binds him?" he asked.

"He won't bind the Black Whirlwind," Beatrix said. "Trust me."


	20. Chapter 20

20:

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Sky demanded.

The Spirit Monk offered him a single nod of her head before she turned to face everyone else. "Aside from Wild Flower and the Black Whirlwind, I want no one venturing near the Imperial City. We'll set up camp here and wait for them to return with news."

"We're just to sit and wait and do nothing?" Kia Min asked. "There has to be something that we can do."

"We can be vigilant," was all the Spirit Monk would say to that.

Wild Flower glanced over at the Black Whirlwind. Every time she crept closer to the hulking man, he would edge farther away from her. She was unsure of the Radiant Jen Zi's decision to have this wary companion to keep her company within the city walls, but Wild Flower had faith that it would prove to be an interesting experience to say the least.

Sky had since taken to his usual defeated stance as he crouched over the grass as if to study some hidden secrets in the soil. "How long are we expected to wait?" he asked.

The Spirit Monk glanced over the hill they had gathered on and into the distance. It held only more rolling landscape and blue sky, but for the moment it made her appear thoughtful. "Two days."

"Two days is a short time and the Imperial City is large," Wild Flower said quietly.

And there it was. That quick blink of the Radiant Jen Zi's eyes, that uncertainty. "Three days," she said. Death had changed the woman.

"Two days," the Black Whirlwind barked. "We'll be dead with anymore time to waste."

"We'll wait three days," the Radiant Jen Zi repeated. "But I'll be very happy to see you back in two."

Wild Flower beamed and slipped her tiny hand into the Black Whirlwind's. "We'd better get started if you wish to return in two days."

The Black Whirlwind tore his hand from her grasp and stalked off towards the direction of the Imperial City without another word. Interesting, indeed.

She had to run to keep up with the man's rapid pace. By the time she had caught up, her lungs burned and she could feel Ya Zhen growing anxious within her. Perhaps, given the Black Whirlwind's foul mood, it would have been easier to let the demon come out and let her useless body rest, but both Ya Zhen and the drunken brawler were unpredictable at best and now was not the time for chaos.

For now, the demon was content to lend her some of its strength to keep up with the grueling strides of a man who appeared to be hell bent on outrunning her. The Imperial City promised to be a potential bloodbath and Ya Zhen was teeming with anticipation of what could happen if everything went wrong.

It sometimes made her miss the Guardian, but Wild Flower knew that he was sadly too naïve for this world.

"I don't think the herbalist likes me," she called after the Black Whirlwind.

"I don't like you, either," he grunted.

"I noticed." She giggled as she tried to catch her breath. "But I have nothing but good intentions for the Radiant Jen Zi. You have to believe me when I say that."

That made the man stop cold in his tracks. "I know what you do."

"Yes." It wasn't her, technically, but she didn't deny Ya Zhen his little cravings. Years ago, it had been painful when he'd rip through her consciousness, but they had since learned it could be beneficial to both parties if they worked together and allowed peaceful transitions.

"I suppose you do it for Dawn Star's sake?" His hand reached down and traced the handle of his axe. It seemed more a habit than an implication, but coming from a man that could ruin villages without a second thought it still spoke volumes.

"She's come to accept it as that, yes," Wild Flower said slowly. "But I'd be lying if I were to say that was entirely true."

The Black Whirlwind nodded. "That's what I thought."

There was a certain level of audacity that came with a murdering lummox trying to pass judgment on her and her actions. It didn't look like he had told the Spirit Monk anything about it so she was willing to let his comments slide. All things would be answered for given the appropriate timing.

The grass finally met with stone road as they continued on in silence. Even with just the stretch of space they'd covered between there and Tien's Landing there was a noticeable difference. The sweet, yellow-green grass of Tien's Landing was saturated here to the point of being a vibrant green. If Wild Flower stuck out her tongue, she could almost taste the moisture in the air.

"All roads lead to the heart of the empire," she said offhand.

The Black Whirlwind snorted, but said no more.

The Imperial City was more beautiful than the last time Wild Flower had wandered within its walls. Lush with water and life, everything was neatly corralled with a latticework of red railings along all the pathways of the city. Yellow and purple flowers sprang up in uniform lines only in the designated patches of grass just outside the polished stone walls of homes and businesses.

She and the Black Whirlwind were entirely out of place.

The people of the city moved about oblivious to their new visitors. While they would talk freely, it was obvious by their movements that they weren't completely in control of their bodies. Their bodies went in predetermined directions, their conversations to passersby cut short as they hunched over carts or slung sacks over their shoulders.

There was a line of peasants just outside the Imperial Arena. One at a time, they filed inside the building despite the occasional grumbling that it didn't matter because it was zhong xun and every fight during the week of zhong xun was won by Hapless Han. Wild Flower hadn't realized that she had stopped moving in the midst of her observations until she felt a firm jerk at the collar of her robes as the Black Whirlwind tugged her along.

"We're here for the bun man," he grunted. "I don't like the way these bastards are looking at us."

"All the peasants have clean faces," she murmured. "And they all look fed, if not well-fed. That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"You know as well as I do that it doesn't make a goddamn difference." His grip tightened around her little wrist as he pulled her along. A child's would have broken under the pressure, but dead bones couldn't afford to break. "Look at them toddling around without any control. It looks pretty, but it reeks."

Something about the absurdity of his words stirred the demon. Ya Zhen burbled up within her like laughter until his thoughts were spoken on her tongue. "What does a disgusting worm like yourself know of beauty?" he scoffed.

Wild Flower was vaguely aware of the Black Whirlwind snatching her body up by the throat; sometimes it was difficult to see beyond the numbing cloud of red.

"I will tear you out of this kid's throat and then piss on your corpse," the Black Whirlwind chuckled. "The only question is how many pieces I can make out of this kid before you fall out of her."

Wild Flower took a deep breath and urged Ya Zhen down. She stared directly into the Black Whirlwind's eyes. "This doesn't bring us any closer to Hou," she said.

He twisted the hand around her neck so that her head was facing a modest-sized hut. "Hou lives there."

"You knew this already." It wasn't a question. "How?"

"It's where we dropped him off eight years ago," the Black Whirlwind said. "We didn't know then."

Yellow light from an oil lamp shone through the open window. The smell of chicken broth and ginger wafted through the air as they made their way to Henpecked Hou's home.

Inside, a large woman was hunched over a cooking fire while bemoaning the fact that she despised ginger as she mechanically reached down to test her soup. She swallowed it down and smiled despite her vocal protests.

"And who might you two be?" she demanded as her hands continued to season her dinner.

"We're looking for Hou," the Black Whirlwind said as he crossed his massive arms. "Is he around?"

"That good for nothing will be back from selling his buns the same time he always is," the woman grunted.

"Is that soon?" Wild Flower asked.

"Soon," the woman replied.

"There are new people here," a small voice exclaimed from an adjacent room whose doorway was covered with a blanket nailed across the doorframe.

"We have guests? We never have guests."

"I want to see!"

Despite the excitement in the childrens' voices, they marched out of the room with the discipline of Imperial soldiers. Six girls lined up next to the hut's entrance tallest to shortest. Their mother set her soup ladle aside and walked into the other room only to emerge with a baby latched onto her hip.

Seven daughters lined up like perfect porcelain dolls. So that's what the people in the Imperial City did to occupy themselves, Wild Flower mused.

No sooner had the woman taken her place at the door with the baby did Hou arrive. The beaming grin on the bun master's face seemed sickly as he kissed his wife.

"Good evening, my duplicitous daisy," he said sweetly. "With each passing day you become more and more foul and loathsome."

Hou kissed the infant on the cheek and then made his way down his row of daughters beginning with the eldest.

"I swear Hou, one of these days, we will be free," his wife vowed. "And when that day comes, by the time I am finished with you, I will make you want to reach up through your bowels and tear your insides out."

"Having to make love to you nightly makes me wish for that already, my sweetling."

"I will kill you."

"They're repulsive," Wild Flower murmured.

"We have guests," Hou said as he gave the toddler at the end of the line a pat on her head. "This is different. The Black Whirlwind, Wild Flower. It's certainly been a while. Please try not to make a mess. As you can see, we seem to be on a schedule of sorts and I don't think my darling wife is programmed to clean the house again until tomorrow morning."


End file.
